


protection squad™

by lemoniedt



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, BABY LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, I AM CHRISTIAN, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Lots of cursing and cussing, M/M, OKAY BUT ISTG THERE ARE LOT MORE SHIPS THAN ON THE TAGS, Produce X 101 Ensemble, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, Vines References, a mess, chatfic, how to sleep, i can't handle, i'm high when i revised this, i'm old and tired, i'm sorry i'm unfunny, lol what normal, maybe a wanna one cameo????????, mentions of demons - Freeform, that aren't really referred, the casts are getting bigger, the protection squad theme will appear after how many chaps, this is getting longer, this is made for hyeongjun, turns out i suck at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoniedt/pseuds/lemoniedt
Summary: dongpyo: still,,dongpyo: honey, no, you dont ask ppl if theyre gay on ur first meetingeunsang: IM SO MUCH CRYINGGGGGG; or alternatively, Produce X 101 boys are on high school mess and everyone is soft for Song Hyeongjun.





	1. fucks and tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL I FINISHED EDITING,,, i'm actually crying. i've spent sleepless nights for this trash but idc becAUSE Song Hyeongjun deserves it aaAaAAaaAAaaAAAa.
> 
> okk but,, its really edited and istg its the last editing :((( i realized i've been editing this thing for like million times and now it's really this... btwww,,, pls support our star5hip :((( star5hip is star5hip bcos its hyunbin, jungmo, wonjin, minhee, hyeongjun. LOVE THEM AS A WHOLE.
> 
> and yes,, ive seen just so much moments where everyone is babying our BABY HYEONGJUN and i just can't help with all these uwu moments AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ok so guys hope u enjoy ;))))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongpyo: still,,  
> dongpyo: honey, no, you dont ask ppl if theyre gay on ur first meeting
> 
> eunsang: IM SO MUCH CRYINGGGGGG

**we stan gay groups (13)**

**jungmo:** gUYS  
**jungmo:** omFG HELP AKDGA;LGHjl

 **yohan:** nani??¿¿?¿

 **wonjin:** we E b

 **yohan:** *clenches fist*  
**yohan:** [photo attachment]

 **jungmo:** okKkK bUT  
**jungmo:** y'all Listen to me,,,

 **dongpyo:** y'all

 **eunsang:** y'all

 **yohan:** y'all

 **jungmo:** shUT

 **hyunbin:** Calm down, calm down.

 **eunsang:** lemme Guess

 **jungmo:** nO STFU

 **eunsang:** its abt minhee

 **jungmo:** yeS

 **dohyun:** how tf

 **dongpyo:** *panicked laughter*  
**dongpyo:** im Scared

 **jungmo:** okAY BUT LEMME TELL U ALL  
**jungmo:** a storyYyYyyYY

 **wonjin:** uninterested

_Jungmo removed Wonjin from the chat._

**dohyun:** fiNALLY  
**dohyun:** Time to Rule you all Fuckers  
**dohyun:** *evil laughter*

 **dongpyo:** can u pls stop

 **jungmo:** not a fukin nother wors  
**jungmo:** ill kick u OUT

 **jinwoo:** yes pls,,,

 **jinwoo:** i want an OUT from this World

 **eunsang:** edgy  
**eunsang:** ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)

 **dongpyo:** can u pls STOP

 **jungmo:** SHUT YALL MOUTH ASSESS BITCHES

 **hyunbin:** Can't we add Wonjin back?  
**hyunbin:** I am greatly concerned.

 **jungmo:** ok shut ladies  
**jungmo:** we dont speak Demon

 **jinwoo:** ok but is minhee Dedt  
**jinwoo:** pls tell me

 **dohyun:** i wish so

 **minhee:** hELP

 **jinwoo:** oh there he is

 **yohan:** im unbothered,,,

 **jungmo:** stupid ass bitch

 **yohan:** im now interested  
**yohan:** the Tea™ sis

_Hyunbin added Wonjin to the chat._

**jungmo:** the fukin sadako dumbass pls die  
**jungmo:** fukinly embarrassing Ourselves in public

 **dohyun:** ok wt happened  
**dohyun:** issit funny

 **dongpyo:** whens jungmo ever Funny

 **jungmo:** SHUT  
**jungmo:** ok so dis bich and i are in the cafe outside the campus,,,  
**jungmo:** you know that park like 2 blocks away

 **wonjin:** the Betrayal™  
**wonjin:** i call u my bff  
**wonjin:** and the audacity to not call me in w their coffee date tf

 **yohan:** theyre dating  
**yohan:** wtf r u??? a mistress ???

 **dohyun:** IM LAUGHINNNN

 **hyunbin:** Please continue.

 **jungmo:** ty binnie hyung, ily more than n e Thing  
**jungmo:** and for the NTH fukin time, we aint a THING

 **minhee:** ( ≖ ͜ʖ≖)

 **jungmo:** stfu poop face,,,

 **jinwoo:** am i the only One waiting?¿¿¿???¿  
**jinwoo:** am i all alone

 **dohyun:** ok,, son,, thats enough

 **jungmo:** CAN I SPEAK NOW

 **mingyu:** chat u mean

 **jungmo:** ...

 **mingyu:** lolol im waiting

 **jungmo:** ok so  
**jungmo:** we mayhaps  
**jungmo:** Found the most beautiful boy in the world

 **dohyun:** what is MAYHAPS

 **yohan:** nani,,  
**yohan:** i've always been here,,

 **dongpyo:** s i gh s

 **eunsang:** i hope u shut up

 **yohan:** wow Snakeuuuus

 **dongpyo:** utterly disappointed  
**dongpyo:**  can u now stfu bunny boi and let NINE speak

 **jungmo:** can u pls Not??¿?¿¿¿?¿?

 **minhee:** i now believe in God  
**minhee:** and i am Blessedt

 **wonjin:** and how pretty is tis boi

 **jungmo:** Enough that could make mini stoopid

 **wonjin:** hes always been stoopid  
**wonjin:** whats the point

 **minhee:** WOW ABUSE MUCH???

 **jungmo:** ok so dis dumbass jus fukin walked to the Angel  
**jungmo:** and was lyk  
**jungmo:** “are you gay?”

 **dohyun:** iM WHEEZING

 **yohan:** wtF WHY ADGALS;;SJGLLjlfl

 **wonjin:** LMFAOOOOOOUIIIOOIOO

 **yoojin:** for the lovs of god  
**yoojin:** im in Tears.mp3

 **hyunbin:** I was never this disappointed.

 **wonjin:** IM LOLLING SO MUCH IM INTEAR AFLAHFLAKDK

 **minhee:** yOU CANT BLAME ME  
**minhee:** I GOT NERVOUS OKKK

 **dongpyo:** still,,  
**dongpyo:** honey, no, you dont ask ppl if theyre gay on ur first meeting

 **eunsang:** IM SO MUCH CRYINGGGGGG

 **minhee:** hE SMILED AT MW YOU CANT JUST BLAME ME FOR THAT 

 **dongpyo:** hes so fukin stupid  
**dongpyo:** i cant even

 **minhee:** okAY BUT  
**minhee:** yoU WONT KNO BCOS  
**minhee:** you havent seen him

 **dohyun:** okay but what is mayhaps

 **yohan:** *raises a finger*

 **eunsang:** no not a fucking thing kinky shit

 **dohyun:** what is kinky now

 **dongpyo:** im Crying  
**dongpyo:** dis is All ur Fault stupid sadako

**< >**

**aRe yOu gAY ????** @queendongpyo  
smtm, minhee jus make me regret my Life Decisions

 **aRe yOu gAY ????** @queendongpyo  
@queendongpyo whY AM I EVEN FRIENDS WITH @/minhee

 **yeeting OUT** @fearme  
@queendongpyo hon thats now how u @

 **yeeting OUT** @fearme  
@queendongpyo @fearme but weve ALWAYS regretted being frns w MINHEE

 **sad boi** **24/7** @04babyljw  
@queendongpyo @fearme i've always regretted Life

**< >**

**snakes everywhere** @memehee  
@visualhyung @thewei lemme join UP10TION pls

 **bule rose** @visualhyung  
@memehee honey, no

 **bule rose** @visualhyung  
@memehee @woogiwithheart we alr have jinwook we cant add another idiot

 **Done with Life** @woogiwithheart  
@memehee @visualhyung coming from the most problematic boi

 **gyeollie~~** @thechurchoppa  
@memehee @visualhyung @woogiwithheart ur basically WOOSATAN can u shut

 **bule rose** @visualhyung  
@memehee @thechurchoppa :(

 **gyeollie~~** @thechurchoppa  
@memehee @visualhyung @woogiwithheart JINWOOK HYUNG IM SCARED

**< >**

**the moment it gets hot, fAYA** @thewei  
can sum1 explain to me whys my SON so edgy,,,

 **the moment it gets hot, fAYA** @thewei  
@thewei im actly Crying

 **bule rose** @visualhyung  
@thewei ....

 **sad boi 24/7** @04babyljw  
@thewei @visualhyung :)

**< >**

**angered** @04babyljw  
i hate wonjin as much as i hate life

 **wonjin: unfriended** @04babyndh  
@04babyljw we all hate wonjin whats the point

 **is innocente** @fearme  
@04babyljw ITS ACCIDENT LITTLE BITCHES

**< >**

**we stan gay groups (11)**

**hyunbin:** Can anyone explain why the 04-line are going to detention?  
**hyunbin:** Please, I'm concerned.

 **wonjin:** im w them too why arent u concerned at me

 **jungmo:** ur always in detention  
**jungmo:** whats the focal point

 **mingyu:** lmfaoooo

 **jinwoo:** we all have agreed wonjin  
**jinwoo:** as much as i hate life

 **wonjin:** wow kid,,

 **hyunbin:** I have many questions.

 **dohyun:** oh he hates life bcos life gives us lemons

 **jungmo:** if life gives u lemons  
**jungmo:** squeeze it on wonjins eye  
**jungmo:** so he could stop making bullshits

 **wonjin:** wow fuck u too

 **mingyu:** thats not how the saying goes,,,

 **minhee:** ok but  
**minhee:** hbo???

 **dongpyo:** wtf is hbo

 **minhee:** whats going on????????????

 **dongpyo:** im actually--

 **eunsang:** what happened shitheads

 **jinwoo:** basically wonjin ruins everything  
**jinwoo:** and minhee btw

 **wonjin:** U DINT JUST COMPARED ME TO A FUCKCUNT

 **minhee:** lmao im Offended,,,

 **yoojin:** wonjin killed sum1  
**yoojin:** and got us on detention

 **dohyun:** he made us help to hide the body

 **hyunbin:** I'm...

 **jungmo:** u FUCKERS BROKE DAD

 **yohan:** uhhh

 **eunsang:** donT SAY IT DONT SAY IT

 **yohan:** daddy why

 **hyunbin:** j:LSDK;'d;aD:W;d;  
**hyunbin:** j:DF"WD:SDJIWAjda:DL_0102`90

 **jungmo:** can yall not

 **dongpyo:** yall

 **eunsang:** yall

 **mingyu:** am i the only one Concerned  
**mingyu:** wonjin killed sum1

 **wonjun:** i'm not even bothered by that fact  
**wonjun:** i shouldve bought that bag

 **yohan:** what bag

 **wonjun:** hmm nvm :)

 **wonhyuk:** mom im scaredt

 **wonjin:** cAN U ALL NOT  
**wonjin:** I DIDNT KILLED HIM

 **yoojin:** thEN WHY DID WE HAVE TO HIDE HIM ON A LOCKER

 **wonjin:** I PANICKEDT

 **dohyun:** AND NOW WE HAVE TO STAY FOR TWO HOURS  
**dohyun:** TWO FUCKING HOURS

 **jinwoo:** its jus two hours scumbags  
**jinwoo:** chill

 **dohyun:** YOURE GOING ON DETENTION WITH US

 **jinwoo:** i spend my everyday thinking how to leave this earth

 **wonjin:** son--  
**wonjin:** *sheds tear*

 **mingyu:** i wanna end earth

 **dongpyo:** minGYU NO WTF  
**dongpyo:** MINGYUWWJASD;E:w

 **jungmo:** guys im--

 **minhee:** hush babe  
**minhee:** we dont question life

 **wonhyuk:** bABE?!?!!??  
**wonhyuk:** r u two uhmmm you kno

 **dongpyo:** dumb bitch

 **wonhyuk:** im offended

 **eunsang:** guys...

 **jungmo:** were not okay  
**jungmo:** its jus pet names no big deal

 **eunsang:** 60 SECONDS

 **mingyu:** 119 whats ur emergency

 **wonjin:** OMFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 **eunsang:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **jungmo:** OH MY GOD WERE DYING

 **hyunbin:** What did I just woke up myself into.

 **wonjun:** hes not even questioning  
**wonjun:** idk if i should laugh or cry

 **dongpyo:** pls tell my mom how much i love her  
**dongpyo:** and eunsang--

 **eunsang:** no bitch im not dying  
**eunsang:** but im gon to detention

 **hyunbin:** What now?

 **dongpyo:** oh he jus screamed "THE WORLD IS ENDING"  
**dongpyo:** and everyones now panicking

 **wonjin:** wow see you boi  
**wonjin:** see you

 **hyunbin:** Can I leave?

 **wonhyuk:** i wish we could,,  
**wonhyuk:** okay but  
**wonhyuk:** whys 04 line going to detention

 **jinwoo:** we helped on killing someone

 **wonjin:** foR THE FUKING TIME  
**wonjin:** I DIDNT

 **dohyun:** uhmmm

 **wonjin:** chill bro  
**wonjin:** we got everything under control

 **eunsang:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **hyunbin:** Sure.

 **wonhyuk:** i need fukin Details

 **yoojin:** Basically,,  
**yoojin:** he threw a ball on this cute's face  
**yoojin:** and died...

 **wonjin:** CAN U NOT???????  
**wonjin:** I DIDNT KILLED HIM AND HES CURRENTLY ON CLINIC,,,

 **dohyun:** he WAS bleeding

 **wonjin:** BCOS THE FORCE IS TOO MUCH

 **yohan:** the--

 **eunsang:** not another word from u fuker

 **yohan:** the force is strong with this one

 **eunsang:** IM CRYING  
**eunsang:** can u pls stop quoting memes that dont connect,,,

 **yohan:** no

 **eunsang:** why did i even--

 **wonjin:** OKAY BUT I DIDNT THROW IT TO HIM PURPOSELY  
**wonjin:** it slipped

 **jinwoo:** then how the heck did u knocked him OUT

 **wonjin:** YOU DONT EXPECT ME TO KNKOW

 **hyunbin:**...

**< >**

**done with everyone** @iamjujang  
basically,,

 **done with everyone** @iamjujang  
@iamjujang wonjin killed someone by throwing a ball on them

 **INNOCENTEEEE** @fearme  
@iamjujang BY ACCIDENT

 **done with everyone** @iamjujang  
@iamjujang @fearme by accident

 **done with everyone** @iamjujang  
@iamjujang and 04 line helped him by hiding the body on the janitors closet

 **no life** @04babyndh  
@iamjujang @fearme we were threatened,,

 **done with everyone** @iamjujang  
@iamjujang and mingyu almost ended earth by dialing 119 on a microwave

 **done with everyone** @iamjujang  
@iamjujang and eunsang getting detention for screaming "THE WORLD IS ENDING"

 **done with everyone** @iamjujang  
@iamjujang that led to everyone panicking,,,

 **done with everyone** @iamjujang  
@iamjujang why does it felt so Normal,,


	2. beyond stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunbin: I needed more than (1) damage control.
> 
> minhee: LMAO U THOUGHT
> 
> wooseok: hi my sperms

**we stan gay groups (13)**

**jungmo:** minhee,,,  
**jungmo:** minhee just makes me rethink all my life decisions

 **yohan:** is it like “why am i living my life with this idiot” or “of all the sperms that had scurried their way on my moms vegana, it has to be me that was produced”

 **dohyun:** q-questions,,,

 **hyunbin:** Yohan, I'm banning you from internet.

 **yohan:** I DONT NEED INTERNET WHEN I GOT YUBIN,,,

 **eunsang:** im so crying  
**eunsang:** i wanna cleanse my Eyes™

 **wonjin:** i'll let u borrow my Febreze

 **eunsang:** how effective is tht

 **wonjin:** it cleansed my Sins™ away

 **jinwoo:** debatable,,

 **wonjin:** hmMMmmMmmM  
**wonjin:** HhHHhhHhHhmMmMmmMmMmMm

 **dongpyo:** mAKE IT STOP KADHLAS;;akdl

 **hyunbin:** I'm banning you all from phone priveleges.

 **wonjin:** whAT HV I DONE

 **jinwoo:** everything

 **wonjin:** ok uhm

 **minhee:** perdóneme señores  
**minhee:** yo soy tu dios

 **eunsang:** wtf does that mean

 **jungmo:** idek wht is tht

 **wonjin:** is he drunk,,

 **jungmo:** nO  
**jungmo:** HE RAPED INK

 **yohan:** oh feisty

 **eunsang:** IM GETTING AHEART ATTACK

 **hyunbin:** That's my line, can you not.

 **wonjun:** HYUNG HYUNG  
**wonjun:** CAN YOU SNORKLE ON INK

 **jungmo:** OH MY FUKIN GOD WONJUN

 **wonjun:** HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **wonjin:** [photo attachment]  
**wonjin:** wtF DUDE U LOOK DIRTY

 **yohan:** aha aha

 **dongpyo:** is it jus me  
**dongpyo:** or does his nose bleed black

 **jungmo:** THATS BCOS HE FUKIN PUT INK ON HIS NOSE OH MY GOD  
**jungmo:** HYUNBIN IS DED OH MY GOD

 **yohan:** and that means  
**yohan:** ur the dmg control now

 **jungmo:** ARENT U SUPPOSED TO  
**jungmo:** UR OLDER WTF

 **yohan:** huSH ,, kid we dont speak of That

 **eunsang:** what more badder thing can happen than minhee snorkling ink,,,

 **hyunbin:** Why did I even waited for Mingyu to pop up?

 **eunsang:** oh i smell smoke

 **wonjin:** i can Smell it too  
**wonjin:** i dint kno ur a smoker now eunsang

 **eunsang:** no im not  
**eunsang:** oh its from the microwave guys

 **wonjin:** LMAO i thought u smoked

 **jungmo:** ...

 **wonjin:** oh,,

 **eunsang:** o h

 **dongpyo:** O H MY FUCKC KSHDALCHLASH  
**dongpyo:** whO THW FUXK aGSKDGA;jkl

 **mingyu:** GUYS HELP  
**mingyu:** I JUST WANTED TO HEAT THE SOUP

 **dongpyo:** DID U FYKIB PUTTHE MWTAL PACK ON THE MICROWAVE

 **mingyu:** arent i supposed to????

 **jungmo:** sTART EVACUATING  
**jungmo:** ALSO RING THE FUCKING ALARM

 **eunsang:** im on it !!!

 **dongpyo:** EUNSANG NOR RHE FUCKIN PHONE ALARM  
**dongpyo:** HONEY ITS THE EMEEGENCY RING

 **eunsang:** oh ok

 **jungmo:** KIDS GTFO

 **wonjin:** YALL IM COMIG IN WITH AN EXTINGYISHER

 **jungmo:** SHIT I FORGOT HYUNBIN

 **hyunbin:** WHAT THE FUCK HOW THE FUCK WHAT THE OH MY GOD JESUS FOR YHE LOVE OF GOD

 **wonjin:** uhh idk how to fukin open this  
**wonjin:** wait it opened  
**wonjin:** why aint iy workinJADLA;;jdldj

 **dongpyo:** STUPID ASS FUCKIN BICHES BLINDING THEMSELVES

 **wonjin:** o csntused

 **mingyu:** NO WONJIN DONT ALFY3;)JROX

 **dongpyo:** THESE TWO I CANT  
**dongpyo:** OH MY GOD THE CURTAINS CAUGHT ON FIRE

 **jungmo:** YOU THREE GEY OUT NOW ATF

 **dongpyo:** THEY CANT FUKIN SEE

 **eunsang:** OH MY GOD IM CALLIN 119

 **dongpyo:** MINGYY WTF UR NOT CALLING 119 IN THE MICROWAVE AGAIN  
**dongpyo:** CAN WE NOW FUKI NELAV

< ** >**

 **ALLKPOP** @allkpop  
[photo attachment] The F Dormitory of K Academy had caught a fire on exactly 10:12AM, everyone had safely evacuated and so far there are no deaths and no injured students.

**< >**

**Soompi** @soompi  
[photo attachment] At exactly 10:56AM, the fire that had catch up on Room 405, Fourth Floor, F Dormitory of K Academy had been put out. Luckily, it was only the room that had caught a fire, the investigators had reported it is due to electrical wirings. There are no reports of deaths, missings, and injured people.

**< >**

**istg stupid ass bitches** @queendongpyo  
wow, would you look at that? what a fine, normal day.

 **istg stupid ass bitches** @queendongpyo  
@queendongpyo i love how i sip some green tea after revoking my anger, knowing that my precious living room, and dining room had probably ashes of our wooden furnitures

 **istg stupid ass bitches** @queendongpyo  
@queendongpyo thanks to a stupid dumb idiot guy named Kim Mingyu who'd always top his classes and a student council had put his soup placed on a metal pack and reheated it on the microwave which made it explode

 **istg stupid ass bitches** @queendongpyo  
@queendongpyo haha what a lovely day

**< >**

**we stan gay groups (13)**

_Wonjin changed the chat name to welcome to Satan's Cult™._

**wonjin:** ok so,,,  
**wonjin:** @mingyu @dongpyo where are you going to stay

 **mingyu:** i havent planned anything yet,,, :c  
**mingyu:** but junseongs will stay on hyeonsu-hyungs room

 **dongpyo:** mingyu-ssi ^^

 **mingyu:** YES SIR  
**mingyu:** ill prolly clean the dorm ㅠㅠㅠ

 **hyunbin:** Please don't play with anything, I was traumatized.

 **mingyu:** STOPP

 **wonjin:** wby @dongpyo

 **dongpyo:** im barging on ur dorms stfu i dont take any Complaints

 **minhee:** we aint saying n e thing ??¿¿?¿?¿¿¿?

 **dongpyo:** yeh  
**dongpyo:** also hwan hyung will prolly be at hyeonsu hyungs room too since yoonsol hyungs there  
**dongpyo:** also junhyuk hyungs at the twins room rn  
**dongpyo:** we will prolly take our things from the dorms

 **mingyu:** why are you leaving me here ㅠㅠㅠ

 **dongpyo:** ( ಠ益ಠ)

 **mingyu:** i talked to the dorm heads  
**mingyu:** and it would prolly take a month or two before the dorm is ready to use,,,

 **hyunbin:** I'm still traumatized by you, but stay at our dorm.   
**hyunbin:** You and Dongpyo would probably fit on the empty bed at Wonjin's room.

 **wonjin:** sig h s  
**wonjin:** yall fukers help me cleaning ur sheets or u'll sleep outside

 **dongpyo:** omw

 **mingyu:** ^

_Hyunbin added Wooseok, Seungwoo, Jinhyuk and 3 others to the chat._

**hyunbin:** I needed more than (1) damage control.

 **minhee:** LMAO U THOUGHT

 **wooseok:** hi my sperms

 **minhee:** sis,,  
**minhee:** see?

 **seungwoo:** no pun intended  
**seungwoo:** but are everyone okay?

 **jinwoo:** i hope i am,,  
**jinwoo:** but when was i ever okay since i have been born

 **jinhyuk:** son,,  
**jinhyuk:** all dis edgy thoughts makes me e m o

 **dohyun:** JINWOO  
**dohyun:** GET BACK HERE

 **jinwoo:** oh sht  
**jinwoo:** sorry

 **minhee:** oh yeh  
**minhee:** almost forgot about zero four line

 **dongpyo:** did u just---  
**dongpyo:** EUNSANG SYOP FLOODING ME WITH CRYING GIFS ALR

 **eunsang:** u cant blame me :(  
**eunsang:** im Sad :(

 **dongpyo:** ITY u can jus come over here

 **eunsang:** but u'd be w mingyu

 **dongpyo:** hes sharing with wonjin stfu

 **wonjin:** wht  
**wonjin:** when did i eve---

 **dongpyo:** ssSSSssSHhH

 **seungwoo:** okay wow i see  
**seungwoo:** everyones okay and my son got a boyf

 **dongpyo:** fATHER HE AINT NO BOYF

 **seungwoo:** THEN WHAT  
**seungwoo:** this is Betrayal,,,

 **dongpyo:** hes my bff okkk  
**dongpyo:** no feelings duhhh

 **eunsang:** im coming over,,,  
**eunsang:** also, father in law  
**eunsang:** we aint no boyfs

 **seungwoo:** is young love all bout denials and such u gh

 **yubin:** how do u fukin pronounce a pterodactyl

 **minhee:** piterodaktil

 **yubin:** thx  
**yubin:** YOU FUKIN SHITHEAD  
**yubin:** I SHOULDNT HV LISTENED TO U

 **wonjin:** bold of u to assume that he knows,,,

 **hyunbin:** It's te-ruh-dak-tl.

 **yubin:** THANKS HYUNBINNNNN

 **jungmo:** i tot twas tile

 **wonjin:** sike jungmo  
**wonjin:** u thought  
**wonjin:** [photo attachment]

 **jungmo:**  CAN U PLS STOP

 **wonjun:** AM I THE ONLY ONE CONCERNED THAT 04 LINE IS PLANNING STH WE DONT KNO

 **minhee:** actly, no  
**minhee:** thats probably a meeting how to murder wonjin

 **wonjin:** WHT THE FUK HV I DONE

 **jinwoo:** like ity  
**jinwoo:** e v e r y t h i n g

 **wooseok:** im so Tired™ of life i jus wan yeet myself out of Earth

 **jinwoo:** ^ ify fam 

 **minhee:** ok question  
**minhee:** whos got extra pen inks there ig i need sum

 **byungchan:** i think i hv som boxes of inks here,,,

 **jungmo:** NO BYUNGXHAN HYUNG YOU DONT

 **byungchan:** but i have?????

 **jungmo:** *intense signal glares*  
**jungmo:** u dont HAVE

 **minhee:** thx byungchan hyung

 **dongpyo:** is there n e 1 here who knos how to spanish  
**dongpyo:** we need immediately

 **yubin:** i think i kno sum1  
**yubin:** @kookheon

 **kookheon:** can u pls NOT @ me bcos my phone ass cant handle 90+ msgs

 **yubin:** but u speak spanish

 **kookheon:** yes,,,  
**kookheon:** yes i do

 **eunsang:** foUND SUM1 TO TRANSLATE MINHEES ASS

 **kookheon:** in my sleep, in my dreams  
**kookheon:** ill tango my way outta here  
**kookheon:** adios fuckers

 **yubin:** and he muted,,,

 **wooseok:** but wht for????

 **wonjin:** basically when minhee

 **minhee:** queso amigos

 **wonjin:** oh there it is  
**wonjin:** drunk minhee,,,

 **seungwoo;** UR UNDERAGE

 **wonjin:** thats the point

**< >**

**bring me back to MYTEEN** @yuvuin  
[photo attachment] snippets of shitting Life with the babys

 **bring me back to MYTEEN** @yuvuin  
@yuvuin theyre too much to handle, like rly,,

 **I DESERVED BETTER** @gukkwon  
@yuvuin thank God i muted them

**< >**

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (19)**

**dongpyo:** ive been Blinded  
**dongpyo:** by the Most Beautiful Person in the World

 **yohan:** i told u--

 **dongpyo:** not another word shitfuck 

 **eunsang:** im crying  
**eunsang:** i now believe in Love at First Rawr

 **wonjin:** uhmm wtf,,,?

 **dongpyo:** omg im crying even more  
**dongpyo:** he looked at me with those cute doe eyes  
**dongpyo:** diD HE JUS

 **eunsang:** im quietly fanboying here  
**eunsang:** *internal screaming*  
**eunsang:** tears are visible on my eyes

 **dongpyo:** his eyes just made a cute arc  
**dongpyo:** the way those little wrinkles at the side of his eyes as he smiled at me ;;;;;  
**dongpyo:** omgggg hes got cute snaggle

 **eunsang:** im in Love with crooked teeth

 **minhee:** i think i should have went to class instead

 **dongpyo:** yeS YOU SHOULD HAVE  
**dongpyo:** im so Crying,,,, hes so beautiful

 **minhee:** eunsang, infos????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fire extinguisher scene is actually from Laughter in Waikiki Season 2,,, its just so funny i had to do sth abt it SHSHSHSHSHSHS,,,
> 
> btw :((( pls save moon hyunbin,,, HES SO TALENTED AND STAR5HIP BOYS NEED SUM1 TO PROTECC THEM :(((( also hope u enjoyed uwu


	3. the start of baby line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungmo: if ure phone broke,,,  
> jungmo: how tf can u chat
> 
> wonjin: the screens just cracked but i can type  
> wonjin: dumb stupid cockarooster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really running OUT of ideas :((( i rly tried to make a Crack out of this trash and seems like im unfunny enough :((((
> 
> so 3/4 chapters released todayyyyy,,, and im going to release more tomorrow. i hope u'd enjoy uwu,,, also pls leave some comments or criticisms,,, plsss i'd love it uwu

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (19)**

**eunsang:** hes from Tongyeong, 18, his name is Song Hyeongjun  
**eunsang:** round doe eyes, curly hair, chubby cheeks, crooked teeth and a snaggletooth  
**eunsang:** he wants to major in Dance, and does well in his studies  
**eunsang:** hes also friendly, hes already friends with everyone in our Class

 **dongpyo:** oH SHIT WAIT HES GOING ON OUR WAY kJD;WD'Asd  
**dongpyo:** basically, a Cutie  
**dongpyo:** bUT

 **wonjin:** lmao u two be fanboying over that guy  
**wonjin:** u dont even kno if his Gay or whatnot duh

 **dongpyo:** my gaydar says hes gay

 **wonjin:** buT WHAT IF  
**wonjin:** hes not????

 **minhee:** honey,,,  
**minhee:** spaghetti is straight until was hot

 **yohan:** i Agree,,

 **wonjin:** are u suggesting  
**wonjin:** of boiling hets

 **dongpyo:** Great Idea

 **hyunbin:** Can we please not have violence in this household?

 **wooseok:** whY THE HECC R YALL ON PHONES  
**wooseok:** its class time can u shut

**< >**

***intense body rolls*** @memehee  
i Can't believe this potter

 ***intense body rolls*** @memehee  
@memehee [link attachment] wHY WHY WHY

 ***intense body rolls*** @memehee  
@memehee tell me potter, am i not enough? am i not cute? am i not a baby?

 **baby line!!!!** @queendongpyo  
@memehee no

 ***intense body rolls*** @memehee  
@memehee @queendongpyo can u pls STOP

**< >**

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (19)**

**wonjin:** why tf is the corridor so fucking lively  
**wonjin:** I CANT FUKCING BREATHe  
**wonjin:** ohSOI wr;fd;

 **minhee:** is it but that i'm even Unbothered,,

 **wonjin:** mY FUCKING PHONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **minhee:** oH MY FUfk OGfd  
**minhee:** im boutta take a FUCKING SHIT

 **yohan:** whY IS EVERYONE CROWDING ON DONGPYOS CLASS

 **seungwoo:** wht is going on?????  
**seungwoo:** i am somehow Concerned about every1

 **wonjin:** i cant believ minhees Power™  
**wonjin:** everyone made way for him

 **minhee:** cAN U PLS FUKING STOP  
**minhee:** i almost though t im gonna shit my fucking pants

 **dongpyo:** wtf minhee,,,  
**dongpyo:** did u fuCKING eat ONIONS

 **jinhyuk:** this is so FUCKING unbelievable  
**jinhyuk:** im quietly Crying

 **hyunbin:** Can you believe this happens on daily basis.

 **wonjin:** IM BROKE AND M YFUCKING PHONE BROKE

 **jungmo:** if ure phone broke,,,  
**jungmo:** how tf can u chat

 **wonjin:** the screens just cracked but i can type  
**wonjin:** dumb stupid cockarooster

 **wooseok:** wTF IS THAT EVEN GHASHGSAHHGSAGHSHGA

 **wonjin:** stfu my phones broke and im a broke student who cares for his student loans

 **dongpyo:** were not even college yet can u not????/

 **yohan:** okAY BUT WHY ARE THERE TOO MANY PPL HERE DONGPYO

 **dongpyo:** oh thats bcos of hyeongjun  
**dongpyo:** since everyones soft for him  
**dongpyo:** everyones trying to get his attention as well

 **wonhyuk:** icant fucking breathe in here im crying  
**wonhyuk:** imma go to the fucking cafeteria,,,

 **wonjun:** hyunggggg ill go w uuu

 **dongpyo:** aw lovebirds uwu

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**hyeongjun:** anooo  
**hyeongjun:** dongpyo-ssi  
**hyeongjun:** this is hyeongjun from chem

 **dongpyo:** oooo hyeongjun-ah!!!  
**dongpyo:** hmm????

 **hyeongjun:** i kind of-  
**hyeongjun:** can i hmm

 **dongpyo:** yes honey??? owo

 **hyeongjun:** in my defense,,  
**hyeongjun:** i cant keep up w ppl not using satoori  
**hyeongjun:** and i kind of drifted off the class

 **dongpyo:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?????

 **hyeongjun:** and i guess can i borrow your notes  
**hyeongjun:** im sorry for inconvenience (╥﹏╥)

 **dongpyo:** oohh,,, ok wait

**< >**

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (19)**

**dongpyo:** WHO TF GOT SOME NOTES IN CHEM

 **eunsang:** ofc  
**eunsang:** not me :)

 **wonhyuk:** i dont do notes

 **seungwoo:** why do you need chem notes

 **dongpyo:** okAY SO  
**dongpyo:** hyeongjun thinks i listen to class  
**dongpyo:** hes asking me for notes

 **wonjin:** why wont u reject?????

 **dongpyo:** hoW COULD I REJECT MF

 **wonjin:** "sorry i dont have notes"  
**wonjin:**????

 **dongpyo:** idek why am i talking to u dumbtard

 **wooseok:** which prof?

 **dongpyo:** mr. lee,,,  
**dongpyo:** pls tell me u have

 **wooseok:** oh yes ig

 **eunsang:** dongpyo wtf r u doing

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**dongpyo:** i think ive got some !!!

 **hyeongjun:** thank you like so much ಥ_ಥ  
**hyeongjun:** ure a blessing to mankind

 **dongpyo:** awwww bby ><  
**dongpyo:** so wht do i get in return

 **hyeongjun:** i suddenly got the urge of retracting my prev statement  
**hyeongjun:** jOKES

 **dongpyo:** hehehehehhehe

 **hyeongjun:** ok but can i get it now

 **dongpyo:** no,,,  
**dongpyo:** im still busy wait

**< >**

**mad asf** @flowerboy  
wow can u believ @/snakedongpyo leaving me :)

 **mad asf** @flowerboy  
@flowerboy he said we'll go to cafeteria tgt and he left me,,, BYE BITCH

< >

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (19)**

**wonjin:** @dongpyo  
**wonjin:** shithead,, Explain

 **dongpyo:** nO BITCH  
**dongpyo:** ur the one to Explain

 **wooseok:** wait wtf im so Lost fuckers

 **jinwoo:** ill get things Straight even if my Life isnt

 **minhee:** yuck thats so hetero

 **jinwoo:** kindly shut the fuck up  
**jinwoo:** ok so basically,,, its the same boy that wonjin killed

 **wonjin:** AGAIN  
**wonjin:** I DIDNT KILLED HIM

 **jinwoo:** yeh rite  
**jinwoo:** and the same boy we almost threw the body on the river

 **jinhyuk:** uhmm,, thats a wtf

 **jinwoo:** also,,  
**jinwoo:** the same boy who minhee made a fool out of himself

 **jungmo:** yes

 **wooseok:** oh my god  
**wooseok:** what a fate

 **hyunbin:** Guys, stop looking at your phones, you're making him uncomfortable.

 **dohyun:** “your parents must've been a painter. tHeY cReaTed a bEaUtIfuL mAstErpIecE LikE yOu,”  
**dohyun:** [photo attachment]

 **dongpyo:** IM CRYING MINHEE WHY TFFFF

 **minhee:** IM SORRY  
**minhee:** ITS AWKWARD AND I PANICKED

 **jungmo:** U MADE IT MORE AWKWARD  DUMBASS  
**jungmo:** omg he laughed

 **wooseok:** can u believe this  
**wooseok:** im seeing Whipped Team™ with my very own two eyes,,,

 **jungmo:** mINHEE STOP PLS  
**jungmo:** U DONT DO THAT TO PPL

 **minhee:** tHATS A FUCKIN COMPLIMENT CAN U NOT

 **dohyun:** “iF yOu'Re gOnNa bE a MemE uR a wHoLesoMe oNe”

 **yubin:** IM WHEEZING AJSHAKS;;hldl

 **hyunbin:** I'm so done with you all.

< >

**official baby line (6)**

_Dongpyo has added Hyeongjun, Dohyun, Jinwoo and 2 others._

**dongpyo:** welcum peasants  
**dongpyo:** i am ur Lord and Savior

 **eunsang:** dongpyo who????  
**eunsang:** i only know God Seungwoo

 **dohyun:** can i take an OUT of here

 **jinwoo:** i wish i could take an OUT in Life too

 **dohyun:** kid,,  
**dohyun:** why u gotta be so EDGY

 **jinwoo:** ur a fuckin kid too  
**jinwoo:** shuT

 **hyeongjun:** hi guys !!!!  
**hyeongjun:** sorry im not a Baby,,,, plssss

 **dongpyo:** no hun,,  
**dongpyo:** [link attachment]

 **hyeongjun:** im not Cute ಠ3ಠ

 **jinwoo:** sHIT MY HEART  
**jinwoo:** AAAAAAAA

 **yoojin:** did u jus became sakuragi

 **dohyun:** whomst the fuck

 **yoojin:** wtf how could u fuckin know  
**yoojin:** DRAGON BALL YOU UNCULTURED SWINE

 **eunsang:** uhmmm,,,  
**eunsang:** do u mean goku

 **yoojin:** who tf is goku

 **dongpyo:** im crying ;;;;

 **hyeongjun:** uhmmm  
**hyeongjun:** ok but dongpyo  
**hyeongjun:** when will u giv me the Notes

 **dongpyo:** before a quiz or smth

 **hyeongjun:** o:

 **dongpyo:** suFFER

 **eunsang:** should i send them to u????

 **hyeongjun:** sure eunsangieeeee

 **eunsang:** uwu  
**eunsang:** [photo attachment]  
**eunsang:** [photo attachment]  
**eunsang:** [photo attachment]  
**eunsang:** [photo attachment]

 **dongpyo:** wTF HOW COULD U  
**dongpyo:** this is Plagiarism

 **eunsang:** © Wooseok

 **dongpyo:** ( ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ

 **jinwoo:** okay but  
**jinwoo:** What is this For  
**jinwoo:** tell me whats Life for

 **dohyun:** can u pls not ಥ_ಥ

 **dongpyo:** thats too emo gosh  
**dongpyo:** but ive Gathered u here for World Domination

 **yoojin:** I DONT EVEN LOOK A BABY ANYMORE WHY AM I EVEN HERE

 **dohyun:** can u not,,  
**dohyun:** i look Most Mature than anyone of u

 **hyeongjun:** back in tongyeong  
**hyeongjun:** ppl called me  
**hyeongjun:** sexy samcheon

< >

 **crying and laughing** @queendongpyo  
[photo attachment] @aegyoking is sexy bandit HAGSHAHAGAGSH

 **spreading uwu and love** @aegyoking  
@queendongpyo [photo attachment] sEee

 **ADOPT: Song Hyeongjun** @thevisualhyung  
@queendongpyo @aegyoking smol bub,, u literally make ppl uwu

 **ADOPT: Song Hyeongjun** @thevisualhyung  
@queendongpyo @aegyoking u cannot jus call yourself sexy samcheon

 **spreading uwu and love** @aegyoking  
@queendongpyo @thevisualhyung ;;;;;;;;;;;; y u gotta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the whole scene is like on one day,, and the baby lines are by evening. just so any of u are confusedt :))))


	4. confusion and question marks

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (19)**

**jungmo:** shouldnt we add hyeongjun  
**jungmo:** in here??¿¿???¿?¿?

 **minhee:** ikr  
**minhee:** its been almost a week since hes came to school  
**minhee:** and every1 in heres basically friends w him

 **wonjin:** i Greatly disagree

 **wonjun:** ure only disagreeing  
**wonjun:** coz ur an awkie motherfucker

 **seungwoo:** watch ur language, kids

 **mingyu:** so everyones agreeing  
**mingyu:** we dont care abt wonjin

 **wonjin:** wow wht day is it today  
**wonjin:** National Attack Me Day??¿¿¿?¿  
**wonjin:** im boutta fite fuk u

 **hyunbin:** their mouths full of curses n e way  
**hyunbin:** why even bother,,,

 **seungwoo:** god

 **minhee:** the Time has come  
**minhee:** welcome him thoroughly

_Minhee added Hyeongjun to the chat._

**hyeongjun:** i rly rly rly think that  
**hyeongjun:** wonjin hyung hates me ;;;;  
**hyeongjun:** but idek whyyyyy lik aside from almost getting me killed,,, did i do n e thing???

 **wonjin:**....

 **hyeongjun:** oh  
**hyeongjun:** hi?????  
**hyeongjun:** oh WAIT SHIT OH MY GOD THIS IS SO WRONG SENT IM SORRY lkjsdpawKD;acAWE:

 **minhee:** whAT OK EXPLAIN WHY

 **hyeongjun:** im really sorryyyyy  
**hyeongjun:** i didnt rly planned to make u all uncomfortable  
**hyeongjun:** ah if only ive looked at the chats then maybe  
**hyeongjun:** im rly sorry (｡╯︵╰｡)

 **jungmo:** baby :<  
 **jungmo:** u wonjin (╬`益´)

 **wonjin:** wtf did i even ---

 **minhee:** *cracks knuckles*  
**minhee:** im ready to fite

 **wonjin:** waIT FUCKERS HOLD UP  
**wonjin:** I DIDNT FUCKING DO N E THING CAN U PLS NOT??!??????

 **dohyun:** U SNAKEASS HOW COULD YOU

 **wonjin:** uGH OKAY FINE  
**wonjin:** @hyeongjun wru

 **hyeongjun:** uhhhh idk where i am actly

 **dongpyo:** OmG @seungwoo  
**dongpyo:** somEONES MISSING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **seungwoo:** IM CALLING 119

 **mingyu:** 119???????????

 **eunsang:** okAY FUCK

 **dongpyo:** wERE FUKCIN GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **yubin:** *pterodactyl screeches*  
**yubin:** *high notes*

 **yoojin:** no DOHYUN STOP  
**yoojin:** FUCK YOU AND YOUR DOLPHIN NOISES

 **seungwoo:** uhmmm  
**seungwoo:** LANGUAGE.

 **jinhyuk:** aint it so cute when seungwoo tries to act rough  
**jinhyuk:** i kinda uwued

 **yohan:** uhm what rough

 **seungwoo:** god fucking damn it  
**seungwoo:** josh why?????

 **minhee:** never have i ever found a vine abt josh pls stop quoting josh

 **seungwoo:** dont disrespekt  
**seungwoo:** our JISOOS

 **yubin:** ok yohan,,  
**yubin:** stop trolling

 **yohan:** aw i was CAUGHT :c

 **seungwoo:** stay OUT of my phone kid  
**seungwoo:** arent we supposed to look for hyeongjun ????????

 **dongpyo:** aye right mate  
**dongpyo:** @hyeongjun  
**dongpyo:** @hyeongjun  
**dongpyo:** @hyeongjun **  
**

**jinwoo:** huSH SHUT DONT MENTION HIM

 **dongpyo:** wow this kid  
**dongpyo:** arenT U EVEN WORRIED FOR THE BABY

 **jinwoo:** which baby  
**jinwoo:** were literally baby line so which

 **dohyun:** im not a Baby,,

 **minhee:** what a Fucking troll

 **dohyun:** im a Mature one,,,  
**dohyun:** u cant relate :(

 **minhee:** *clenches fist*

 **jinwoo:** [photo attachment]  
**jinwoo:** no need to be worried hyungs and 04s  
**jinwoo:** im with him and hes currently sleeping in my lap uwu

 **jinhyuk:** im Crying,,  
**jinhyuk:** @wooseok our sons all grown up now even getting himself a mans

 **wooseok:** i cant even rel8  
**wooseok:** *aggressive sobbing*

 **wonjin:** wait wht---  
**wonjin:** arent u two??????

 **jinhyuk:** uhh nooooo??? weve broken Up and no hard Feelings™

 **wooseok:** yah rite i cant believ i Dated him

 **jinhyuk:** Wow fucker,,,  
**jinhyuk:** u should be proud bcos ud never hv a boyf as Handsome as i am :)

 **byungchan:** uhmm excuse me????

 **wooseok:** byungchannieee („ಡωಡ„)

 **dongpyo:** I AM CONFUSION

 **seungwoo:** basically,,, yall papas hv broken up

 **yohan:** p-papas

 **jinwoo:** wht tf is that  
**jinwoo:** Enlighten me pls

 **yohan:** dat simply means  
**yohan:** daddy ( ⌣̀_⌣́)

 **dongpyo:** ah sht  
**dongpyo:** my fucking eyes

 **yohan:** wait whAT?!?!?!?!  
**yohan:** ur eyes r fucking?!?!?!?!?

 **jinhyuk:** i aint a kid but im Crying

 **dohyun:** *dolphin noises*  
**dohyun:** I AM TAIN FUCKING TED

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**wonjin:** hey dongpyo,,,

 **dongpyo:** wht now Evil

 **wonjin:** can u Shut  
**wonjin:** i jus wanna Check Up u kno no need to be fucking r00d bich

 **dongpyo:** GUESS WHOS THE ONE BEING RUDE HERE FUK U

 **wonjin:** ok but  
**wonjin:** does hyeongjun really thinks that i hate him????

 **dongpyo:** u hate every1  
**dongpyo:** wht is the Focal Point

 **wonjin:** shut up you cuntass

 **dongpyo:** see bitchiphile

 **wonjin:** what even in the fuck  
**wonjin:** is that

 **dongpyo:** pedo + bitch

 **wonjin:** eXcuSE mE ??????

 **dongpyo:** ure Excused

 **wonjin:** wow fuk u and fuk ur cows  
**wonjin:** but hey,,  
**wonjin:** i dont rly hate u ppl,, idk a Feelings thats fucking why

 **dongpyo:** i kno fucker  
**dongpyo:** and i never felt more love than u give me (ง ื▿ ื)ว

 **wonjin:** stfu fucker  
**wonjin:** but yeh ily even if it cringes the fuck out of me

 **dongpyo:** awwwwwwwwwwwww

**< >**

**(ง ื▿ ื)ว hehehehehe** @queendongpyo  
[photo attachment] can u believ @fearme told me he loves me

 **(ง ื▿ ื)ว hehehehehe** @queendongpyo  
@queendongpyo i can feel the Love fuckerass

 **dongpyo is: CANCELLEDT** @fearme  
@queendongpyo the Betrayal fucker

**< >**

**converting to emo hours** @flowerboy  
hahaha why did i even expected sth

 **converting to emo hours** @flowerboy  
@flowerboy is -- disappointed but not surprised

 **converting to emo hours** @flowerboy  
@flowerboy [photo attachment]

**< >**

**stan lee eunsang** @marimongsfather  
did i jus fuckin scrolled on my twt to see @flowerboy stating his feelings using vines

 **stan lee eunsang** @marimongsfather  
@marimongsfather from "disappointed but not surprised" to "pathetic" is the level i aim to be

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**dongpyo:** hey hun  
**dongpyo:** do u perhaps wanna talk????

 **hyeongjun:** hmmm dongpyooo  
**hyeongjun:** is it okay????

 **dongpyo:** ofc baby bub,,,  
**dongpyo:** my inbox will always be [OPEN] for u  
**dongpyo:** (ง ื▿ ื)ว

 **hyeongjun:** hehe thank youuuu  
**hyeongjun:** i just,,  
**hyeongjun:** i Feel like i'll jus be ruining ur Friend Group if u guys rly would add me there  
**hyeongjun:** just felt like wonjin-hyung hates me  
**hyeongjun:** wnv i try to approach him he'd avoid me and would send me death glares wnv i look at his direction

 **dongpyo:** oh,,,

 **hyeongjun:** do u guys ever jus u kno,,  
**hyeongjun:** feel tht way from him  
**hyeongjun:** i just- feel unwanted (ಠ ⌒ ಠ)

 **dongpyo:** aigooo babeeee  
**dongpyo:** thats ok,, like its the normal wonjin  
**dongpyo:** hes an Evil Spawn thats why  
**dongpyo:** ure too cute (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
**dongpyo:** imma protecc u from that Lucifer

**< >**

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (19)**

**dongpyo:** hello every1 were gon hv a meeting  
**dongpyo:** aside from World Domination,,  
**dongpyo:** we'll hv to talk abt How to Murder People (Wonjin) 101

 **wonjin:** im--

 **dongpyo:** oh sorry,, wrong chat  
**dongpyo:** change of plANS BABIES

 **minhee:** wht r ur other chats even,,

 **seungwoo:** son, im scared and concerned at the same time

 **dongpyo:** aside from this hellhole  
**dongpyo:** freshmen squad  
**dongpyo:** \+ official baby line

 **minhee:** HI I WANT TO AUDITION

 **dongpyo:** ur rejected

 **eunsang:** im saying NO

 **jinwoo:** e w w  
**jinwoo:** we'll look Crazy if were w minhee

 **minhee:** wow fuckers  
**minhee:** hope u fuckin trip 

 **hyeongjun:** i kind of did

 **dohyun:** [video attachment]

 **jinhyuk:** thats probably  
**jinhyuk:** the cutest Fall ive ever seen

 **seungwoo:** bcos when u fell for me  
**seungwoo:** its Beautiful

 **wooseok:** mY FUCKING BREATH HITCHED

 **byungchan:** thats so-  
**byungchan:** eww hyung

 **jinhyuk:** hyung,,,  
**jinhyuk:** noah fence  
**jinhyuk:** but pls dont do tht again

 **seungwoo:** you two,,,  
**seungwoo:** u said its gonna work

 **wooseok:** i guess  
**wooseok:** it doesnt work for sum1 like u

 **byungchan:** i mean,,  
**byungchan:** when seokie does that to me its cute  
**byungchan:** but for u its a no-no

 **dongpyo:** OH MY GOD  
**dongpyo:** so is seungwooxjinhyuk a thing

 **jinwoo:** also byungchanxwooseok

 **yohan:** i'll bet u 10 dollars  
**yohan:** byungchan and wooseok is the loudest

 **jinhyuk:** well i mean  
**jinhyuk:** seungwoos moan is angelic

 **seungwoo:** CAN YOU PLEASE NOT

 **dongpyo:** DAD  
**dongpyo:** am i getting a brother?????

 **seungwoo:** WE HAVENT DONE IT YET

 **minhee:** yet

 **jungmo:** yet

 **seungwoo:** JSAO:D;d;AD:w;dasd;k;

 **jinhyuk:** u broke him guys,,,  
**jinhyuk:** icb u all :c

 **minhee:** eXCUSE ME U STARTED IT

 **jinhyuk:** huSH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify the first part: hyeongjun was chatting on the "obl" chats but the other chat popped up so he kinda sent it there,,, thats also the reason why the "obl" mems arent messaging the chat :)) also well hyeongjun kinda run away from embarrassment (i do that dont ask me why) and jinwoo ends up following him,,
> 
> plus !!!! the parents a.k.a jinhyuk-seungwoo byungchan-wooseok arent tgt YET so yeh if u look at the tags then myb u'll find sth good hehehehehehehe  
>  (ง ื▿ ื)ว(ง ื▿ ื)ว(ง ื▿ ื)ว(ง ื▿ ื)ว(ง ื▿ ื)ว(ง ื▿ ื)ว
> 
> ohhhh +++note: freshmen squad, gc of freshmens: consists of 2002-2004 line,,, i'd prolly add that l8r :))


	5. cult members and hacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyeongjun: i panicked and kind of hid on the cabinet until i saw minhee drawing some sign and then when he mumbled sth in greek idk what is that  
> hyeongjun: so kinda revealed myself and then there was i being sacrificed to devils
> 
> hyunbin: Oh my God, son, I'm crying.  
> hyunbin: Minhee, you're banned from phone privileges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but supposedly,,, i'd release 4 chapters ONLY for this day
> 
> but i felt like releasing more just bcos :))))) so yeah enjoyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**official baby line (6)**

_Eunsang added Minhee to the chat._

**eunsang:** im sorry  
**eunsang:** i got Hacked

 **minhee:** waddup biCHESSSSSS  
**minhee:** ok but  
**minhee:** i should be here bcos im Cute

 **dongpyo:** *coughs*

 **minhee:** dude u got Tuberculosis?????

 **dongpyo:** wtf is Tuberculosis

 **minhee:** Tuberculosis (TB) is a disease caused by bacteria called Mycobacterium tuberculosis. The bacteria usually attack the lungs, but they can also damage other parts of the body. TB spreads through the air when a person with TB of the lungs or throat coughs, sneezes, or talks.  
**minhee:** Tuberculosis generally affects the lungs, but can also affect other parts of the body. Most infections do not have symptoms, in which case it is known as latent tuberculosis. About 10% of latent infections progress to active disease which, if left untreated, kills about half of those affected.

 **dongpyo:** does tht mean im gon Die??????????????????????

 **minhee:** yes

 **eunsang:** chill mate,,  
**eunsang:** tb is curable  
**eunsang:** can we NOT scare each other

 **jinwoo:** can i get that :\  
**jinwoo:** i wanna Die

 **eunsang:** ST O P or i'll tell ur dad

 **jinwoo:** im a depressed broke hs student  
**jinwoo:** my fam knows,,,

 **dohyun:** pls dont mind him  
**dohyun:** hes jus like tht bcos we still got hw

 **hyeongjun:** aw w w jinwoo~~  
**hyeongjun:** should i help u? :)

 **jinwoo:** badly needed,,, thx

 **hyeongjun:** but idk ur dorm,,  
**hyeongjun:** lets just meet at the main buildings entrance????

 **jinwoo:** uwu hyung u should sleepover at us !!!

 **hyeongjun:** oh thatd be good  
**hyeongjun:** so i wont hv to walk from my cousins apartment to the school for tmr,,

 **minhee:** u still havent moved?????

 **hyeongjun:** yehhh  
**hyeongjun:** ig i'll be moving this week

 **dongpyo:** if u'd get ur room no.  
**dongpyo:** tell us so we could hv a welcoming party~~

 **hyeongjun:** sureeeee id rly like that  
**hyeongjun:** prolly after i'd know my roommates since i havent gotten any infos yet

 **dohyun:** hyunggg weve alr organized the living roommm  
**dohyun:** hurry uppppp

 **hyeongjun:** eeehhh??? im going to jinwoos but wht--

 **yoojin:** basically us are roommates tgt w hangyul and yeongsang hyung  
**yoojin:** theyre dohyuns parents btw  
**yoojin:** mine is tony hyung and zi yue hyung

 **hyeongjun:** can ppl pls Adopt me,, :(  
**hyeongjun:** i want fam too

 **dongpyo:** im Signing the adoption papers

 **minhee:** honey no,,, were the same age

**< >**

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (20)**

**minhee:** [photo attachment]  
**minhee:** can sum1 pls adopt this bub hes cute

 **seungwoo:** im-

 **dongpyo:** no father u cant  
**dongpyo:** im gonna marry hyeongjun,,, u cant

 **yohan:** you dont want INCEST ?????

 **dongpyo:** wtf im--

 **hyeongjun:**...

 **hyunbin:** Hyeongjun-ah, please cover your eyes, you cannot be stained, at least, not you.  
**hyunbin:** I'll adopt you but please don't be stained.

 **minhee:** ok so basically im gonna marry a brother

 **jungmo:** ohMY GOD CAN U NOT PLS  
**jungmo:** I WANNA FEBREZE MY EYES

 **wooseok:** ok but,, id like to adopt hyeongjun  
**wooseok:** but i ship him with my son,,, jinwoo

 **hyeongjun:** whats ship????

 **minhee:** a boat or sth ig????

 **jungmo:** stupid ass bitch ur so dumb minhee i cant w u im divorcing  
**jungmo:** its basically partnering a person with another person jus like hyeongjun and jinwoo

 **minhee:** no hon,,, ily

 **jungmo:** smh

 **hyeongjun:** hmmmm ok wait,,  
**hyeongjun:** are you minhee and jungmo-hyung a "thing"???

 **jungmo:** uhm no,, never,, ew

 **yubin:** basically,,, no one from the ships are "on"  
**yubin:** except i and my gukkwonieeee

 **kookheon:** :3

 **hyeongjun:** whos the ships

 **yohan:** minhee and jungmo  
**yohan:** eunsang and dongpyo  
**yohan:** wooseok and byungchan  
**yohan:** jinhyuk and seungwoo (seok and jinhyuk hyungs are actually the officials,, and byungchan and seungwoo hyungs but kinda broke Up)

 **wooseok:** wht the heck is kinda broke up

 **yohan:** 1/2 1/2

 **wooseok:** i am Confusion but yeh

 **yohan:** okay so,, wonhyuk and wonjun  
**yohan:** and im boyfs w junho and sejin uwu

 **jungmo:** waiT WHAT???????????

 **yubin:** is THIS REAL?????? OMG SON????????

 **yohan:** hyung,,, im 21 can u pls STOP  
**yohan:** but yeh we just recently got tgt hehe

 **dongpyo:** omGGGG CONGRATS HYUNG  
**dongpyo:** PLS DONT STAIN THEM

_Minhee added Junho and Sejin to the chat._

**minhee:** we'll be giving u two  
**minhee:** a day to decide

 **sejin:** decide what hehe

 **jungmo:** u might regret dating an asshat

 **sejin:** ayyyyy yohanie is not an asshat,,, hes cute ><

 **junho:** haha i agree  
**junho:** hahahaha

 **jungmo:** *coughs*

 **hyeongjun:** i still dk a lot of u  
**hyeongjun:** buT CONGRATS HEHEHEHE PLS TAKE CARE OF YOHAN HYUNGGGG

 **sejin:** we will we will baby

 **hyeongjun:** uwu

 **junho:** hahaha we will  
**junho:** hahahaha

 **hyeongjun:** *whispers*  
**hyeongjun:** is he rly like that

 **sejin:** well,,, yeh  
**sejin:** hes weird idk why hes my boyfriend :\

 **junho:** rude haha rude

 **yohan:** loveeeeeeeeeeee  
**yohan:** come back to my beeeeeeed  
**yohan:** i miss ur warmth ;;;;

 **wonjin:** thats so disgusting  
**wonjin:** too much impurity  
**wonjin:** i suddenly wanna be Holy

**< >**

***funny username*** @iamjujang  
tf is @memehee doing at our room,,, and is specially quiet w locked doors,,

 ***funny username*** @iamjujang  
@iamjujang @hyunb1n @fearme should we break down the door????

 **Moon Hyunbin** @hyunb1n  
@iamjujang Please, no. We can't afford another door.

 **smug smiles** @fearme  
@iamjujang @hyunb1n too late

**< >**

**smug smiles** @fearme  
[photo attachment] guess whos this fucker who tried to summon a fucking demon because "I am bored"

 **smug smiles** @fearme  
@fearme oH MY FIKING GOD HE FUKING SUMMONED A DEMON

 **demon god, lucifer** @memehee  
@fearme hES NOT A FUKING DEMON BUT AN ANGEL SHUT UP

 **demon god, lucifer** @memehee  
@fearme [photo attachment]

**< >**

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (22)**

**wonjin:** kindly Explain  
**wonjin:** how tf did @hyeongjun ended up at our dorm

 **seungwoo:** what

 **jungmo:** basically,,  
**jungmo:** minhee is a cult member  
**jungmo:** [photo attachment]  
**jungmo:** hes got a uniform like this ^  
**jungmo:** and drawn a big illuminati sign on our room, between my bunk and hyunbin-hyung's  
**jungmo:** then as we broke the door,,, we saw hyeongjun standing on the center of the illuminati sign as minhees abt to cut himself

 **jinwoo:** o:

 **dohyun:** *coughs*

 **yoojin:** hahahhahahahhahahahhahaha

 **sejin:** wow 04 line is so suspicious  
**sejin:** no one knows abt it and im the only one suspicious

 **jinwoo:** i-i'm innocent

 **wooseok:** son ily  
**wooseok:** but pls dont stutter on texts again,,,

 **minhee:** uhhhhhhhh  
**minhee:** sighs should i tell them????????

 **jinwoo:** uhmmmm idk dohyun?????

 **dohyun:** whY THE FUCK ME?!!??!  
**dohyun:** I AM NEVER UR SPOKESPERSON

 **yoojin:** and u dont expect me to tell yall :)

 **hyeongjun:** okay okay alright  
**hyeongjun:** im kind of roommates with you guys :)  
**hyeongjun:** so yeh,, i came to our room like an hour ago  
**hyeongjun:** i was looking around until minhee came to the room that i was in  
**hyeongjun:** i panicked and kind of hid on the cabinet until i saw minhee drawing some sign and then when he mumbled sth in greek idk what is that  
**hyeongjun:** so kinda revealed myself and then there was i being sacrificed to devils

 **hyunbin:** Oh my God, son, I'm crying.  
**hyunbin:** Minhee, you're banned from phone privileges.

 **minhee:** i WAS JUST JOKING ABT SACRIFICING HIM ASKJDAd;d;aw

 **jungmo:** oh SOOOOO URE OUR ROOMMATE UWU

 **hyeongjun:** uhhh yeh kind of  
**hyeongjun:** also,, where am i supposed to stay???

 **dongpyo:** hyeongjun-ah~~  
**dongpyo:** im currently living at ur dorm,,, myb we can share the bed owo

 **hyeongjun:** wru???

 **dongpyo:** i'll fetch u hehe

**< >**

**urge of murders** @fearme  
[photo attachment] wow can you look at that

 **urge of murders** @fearme  
@fearme did i rly just got kicked out of my OWN bed

 **urge of murders** @fearme  
@fearme and was forced to share a small bed with this new roommate????????

 **cuddles and uwus** @queendongpyo  
@fearme its bcos uve got the bigger bed that could fit me, mingyu-hyung and eunsang :)

 **urge of murders** @fearme  
@fearme come here and let me show how much i love you :)

 **Moon Hyunbin** @hyunb1n  
@fearme @queendongpyo No killing in my household, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so,,, i found sth abt summoning demons AND this came to my mind i'm crying,,,
> 
> i hope u enjoyed uwu,, pls leave sum comments or prolly chat requests,,  
> like i need some plots or sth :((( would be a great HELP to my stupid self!!!!


	6. bunch more of killings and deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junghwan: OH MY GOD PLS N O
> 
> seongjun: i will sho u de wei ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> minhee: hehehehhehehee  
> minhee: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> jinhyuk: why will u fucking show me

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (22)**

**sejin:** wtf did i even walked into  
**sejin:**... my eyes

 **jinhyuk:** gUYS HELP  
**jinhyuk:** im gonaNA DIe  
**jinhyuk:** istg dongpyoooo

 **hyeongjun:** :(

 **dongpyo:** u fucker come here  
**dongpyo:** ur bound to die in my FUCKING hands

 **mingyu:** LMAO LMAO

 **jinhyuk:** IM OLDER THAN U  
**jinhyuk:** KLJASDs;ad;asd;

 **hyunbin:** I am Greatly Concerned.

 **minhee:** and scared  
**minhee:** DONGPYO NO NOT THE KNIFE

 **wonjin:** wht?!?!?!

 **mingyu:** sooo hyeongjun kinda got a pepero  
**mingyu:** and dongpyo suggested they do that,,  
**mingyu:** idk that game but involves kissing and pepero

 **jinhyuk:** DONGPYO CAN U  
**jinhyuk:** ONMG HELP

 **mingyu:** but jinhyuk got in the way before they could eat the pepero  
**mingyu:** and kinda pushed dongpyos face on hyeongjuns

 **hyeongjun:** THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS  
**hyeongjun:** AND I EXPECTED MY FIRST KISS TO BE ROMANTIC  
**hyeongjun:** NOT BCOS OF AN ACCIDENT ;;;;;

 **jinhyuk:** hyeongjuns so cute uwu  
**jinhyuk:** i can stop him using my hand

 **mingyu:** [video attachment]

 **minhee:** THATS S OCUT E icb it

 **jinhyuk:** shorty

 **mingyu:** [photo attachment]  
**mingyu:** hes turned into mad kirby

 **dongpyo:** thats so cute  
**dongpyo:** come here hon,, ill kiss u again so its romantic ;)

 **hyeongjun:** (°ロ°)

 **jinhyuk:** omg did hyeongjun jus plopped down  
**jinhyuk:** hes cute when hes embarrassed

 **hyeongjun:** ah hyungggg (」°ロ°)」

 **wonjin:** hyeongjuns kaomoji is cuter  
**wonjin:** than dongpyos

 **mingyu:** who wouldnt agree on that

 **jungmo:** ok but did they kissed again  
**jungmo:** then i say that dongpyos got better game than i

 **dongpyo:** we did :)

 **wonjin:** mental breakdowns

 **eunsang:**...

 **hyeongjun:** im SHY  
**hyeongjun:** icb this dongpyo

 **dongpyo:** sure hon  
**dongpyo:** im Tired,, i'll go to bed uwu

**< >**

**platonic kisses and such** @queendongpyo  
DID I JUST GOT LOCKED OUT OF MY ROOM?!!?!?!?

 **platonic kisses and such** @queendongpyo  
@queendongpyo @fearme ham fucking wonjin open the fucking door

 **4minute HATE** @fearme  
@queendongpyo who tf are you

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**dongpyo:** eunsang???????  
**dongpyo:** can i come over your room???????

 **dongpyo:** uhmmm eunsang???????????  
**dongpyo:** baby why are you leaving me on seen????????????????????

 **dongpyo:** and now ur inboxing me ;;;;

**< >**

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (22)  
**

**wonjin:** WHO TF IS CRYING  
**wonjin:** MY FUCKING SLEEP IS GONE BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID SOBBING 

 **dongpyo:** can u pls fucking stop  
**dongpyo:** stop the ANGRY YELLING PLS oH MY FUCKING GOD  
**dongpyo:** I CANNOT SLEEP ANYMORE FUCK YOU

 **wonjin:** SUFFER BITCH

 **mingyu:** i havent even gone home,,,  
**mingyu:** wtf is happening now

 **wonjin:** SOMEONE STOPPPPPPP WHOEVER THAT IS

 **dongpyo:** nvm fucker  
**dongpyo:** i'll go to Sleep

 **hyeongjun:** i m Sorry :(  
**hyeongjun:** i kinda cant sleep so i decided to watch a movie :(  
**hyeongjun:** and NOW im sobbing mess :(

 **wonjin:** WHAT THE HECK DID U EVEN WATCHED  
**wonjin:** THAT MADE U CRY LOUD ASF

 **hyeongjun:** ok i'll try not to cry

 **wonjin:** uhh good???

 **wonjin:** WHY ARE YOU CRYING AGAIN LDwda;sd

 **hyeongjun:** im sorry (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
**hyeongjun:** I CANT HELP ITS SO SAD

 **wonjin:** GO TO SLEEP

 **hyeongjun:** I CANNOT

 **wonjin:** WHY THE EVEN HECK

 **hyeongjun:** uhmmm  
**hyeongjun:** im a Manly Man ok

 **wonjin:** hmmmmm

 **hyeongjun:** ugh pls agree  
**hyeongjun:** but its just that  
**hyeongjun:** you all decided to watch a horror movie :(

 **wonjin:** g-g-god,,,  
**wonjin:** ure Scared of horror movies???

 **hyeongjun:** I AM NOT

 **wonjin:** then what?????

 **hyeongjun:** okay im afraid  
**hyeongjun:** THE MOVIE IS JUST SO SCARY BUT IM NOT AFRAID OF HORROR MOVIES

 **wonjin:** okay sure jan

 **hyeongjun:** :(((  
**hyeongjun:** i'll tone down my crying

 **wonjin:** sig hs,,  
**wonjin:** sleep to my bed.

 **hyeongjun:** but u'd be uncomfortable :(

 **wonjin:** just sleep next to me  
**wonjin:** or suffer trying to stay awake on your classes

 **hyeongjun:** but hyung :(((

 **wonjin:** just come here  
**wonjin:** there's classes tomorrow no buts anymore  
**wonjin:** hurry up before i change my mind

 **hyeongjun:** okaaay thanks (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

**< >**

**I AM KING** @thevisualhyung  
did i just saw two of my kids being cheesy at 4 fucking AM

 **I AM KING** @thevisualhyung  
@thevisualhyung jfc

 **Moon Hyunbin** @hyunb1n  
@thevisualhyung Excuse me? I am their father?

 **I AM KING** @thevisualhyung  
@hyunb1n and i am ur father :)

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**dongpyo:** oh bitchhhh  
**dongpyo:** so u rly do like hyeongjun but u cant fuck w feelings **  
dongpyo:** :)))))

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**dongpyo:** hey eunsang????  
**dongpyo:** why wont u rep :((((

 **dongpyo:** hiii im still waiting hehehe

 **dongpyo:** yo wtf happened  
**dongpyo:** whY WOULD U FUCKING AVOID ME WTF BRO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU????????

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**wonjin:** stgu i donr lokr him

 **dongpyo:** LOL wys  
**dongpyo:** can u fucking type faster

 **wonjin:** im jist beong a good frn  
**wonjin:** i csnt hyeongjuns on my srms

 **dongpyo:** SHIT I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT EARLY  
**dongpyo:** but anyways  
**dongpyo:** [photo attachment]

 **wonjin:** whT the Fuk dude  
**wonjin:** when u fucking took thst

 **dongpyo:** earlier,, as soon as i woke up i saw u two huddled tgt  
**dongpyo:** is it like planned???????  
**dongpyo:** thats u shooed me away from ur bed ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)

 **wonjin:** why tf dpes that face even existed  
**wonjin:** wsit dude  
**wonjin:** hyeongjuns awske brb

 **dongpyo:** sure lovebirds :)))

 **wonjin:** fuck you

**< >**

  **welcome to Satan's Cult™ (22)**

_Dongpyo removed Eunsang from the chat._

**wooseok:** ok  
**wooseok:** wht the fuck happened

 **dongpyo:** i am MAD  
**dongpyo:** thats fucking it  
**dongpyo:** who is eunsang what is eunsang

 **wonjin:** wth  
**wonjin:** is  
**wonjin:** going  
**wonjin:** on

 **seungwoo:** i, his dad  
**seungwoo:** knows the nothing abt my boi and his man

 **dongpyo:** hes not my man  
**dongpyo:** hes fucking dedt in a ditch

 **jinwoo:** i am Concerned

 **hyunbin:** That's my line.  
**hyunbin:** But, what's going on?

 **mingyu:** we just met earlier  
**mingyu:** and asking me why tf is he ousted from the chat

 **dohyun:** *whispers* no one knows  
**dohyun:** no one shall know

 **dongpyo:** im so fucking done with all his ignoring and fucking stuffs i won't be friends with him anymore

_Dongpyo left the chat._

**minhee:** that explains why eunsang  
**minhee:** had not gotten onto the dorms yesterday

_Jinhyuk added Seungyeon, Sihoon and 2 others in the chat._

**junghwan:** i dont want to be in here  
**junghwan:** let me OUT  
**junghwan:** LET ME OUT

 **wooseok:** son,,  
**wooseok:** once you get in, theres no way out

 **sihoon:** dude no stealing sons can we

 **jinhyuk:** but thats not the case  
**jinhyuk:** the case is why eunsang acting that way

 **seongjun:** what way

 **junghwan:** OH MY GOD PLS N O

 **seongjun:** i will sho u de wei ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **minhee:** hehehehhehehee  
**minhee:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jinhyuk:** why will u fucking show me

 **hyeongjun:** o-omg  
**hyeongjun:** who are you even

 **jinhyuk:** i am wei??????????????????

 **hyeongjun:** *heavy sighs*  
**hyeongjun:** at this point,, i dont even want to know who are you

 **jungmo:** unCULTURED SWINE

 **minhee:** guys im in Love ;;;

 **wonjin:** its a fucking meme  
**wonjin:** ancient assfuck

 **jinhyuk:** do U WANNA DIE MOTHERFUCKER  
**jinhyuk:** lol joke  
**jinhyuk:** no WONJIN NO OMG AJDS;cda'SD';

 **wooseok:** is he dedt????

 **minhee:** ig

 **wooseok:** fuCKING FINALLY  
**wooseok:** HAHA NOW M YTIME HAS COME  
**wooseok:** jinwoo honeyyy

 **jinhyuk:** i got Resurrected

 **seungwoo:** okAY BUT ARENT WE SUPPOSED TO TALK ABT DONGPYO **  
****seungwoo:** AND EUNSANG THATS WHY U ADDED THE BOYS HERE

 **sihoon:** wht is the mother wth my son

 **hyeongjun:** *sighs*

 **sihoon:** damn autocorrect  
**sihoon:** matter* i mean

 **hyunbin:** Basically, they got into an unknown fight that had Eunsang avoid Dongpyo.  
**hyunbin:** And Dongpyo throwing his tantrum here that causing him removing himself and Eunsang.

 **hyeongjun:** oh yeh  
**hyeongjun:** arent we supposed to add them back????

 **wonjin:** nah,, just let them

 **hyeongjun:** uhmmm why???

 **wonjin:** we get rid of annoying bitches

 **hyeongjun:** uhmm hyung  
**hyeongjun:** then you couldve been removed long ago

 **minhee:** LMFAO IM CRYING  
**minhee:** WHEN DID OUR BABY HYEONGJUN GROW UP TO ROAST WONJIN LIKE THAT

 **hyeongjun:** am i doing good??? (＠＾◡＾)  
**hyeongjun:** @minhee

 **minhee:** aigooo u cutiepie  
**minhee:** ofc sweetie,,, uwu

 **wonjin:** you fucking kang fucking minhee  
**wonjin:** get back here you ass  
**wonjin:** u die

 **jinhyuk:** HA FUCKER  
**jinhyuk:** i died twice,, and its ur fucking turn

 **jungmo:** well boi,,,  
**jungmo:** sucks to be u

 **minhee:** heKP ,DK;awd'ASD";

 **seungwoo:** my blood pressure rises everytime i open this chat

 **mingyu:** OKAY BUT CAN WE GET BACK TO THE ORIG TOPIC  
**mingyu:** IM A BUSY PERSON PLS STOP WASTING MY TIME

 **dohyun:** hand us the Tea™ sire

 **junghwan:** i wanna sleep

 **sihoon:** its 11AM wth

 **junghwan:** hush  
**junghwan:** i wanna sleep

 **mingyu:** PLS

 **sihoon:** oh i think eunsang told me sth  
**sihoon:** as far as i remember,,,  
**sihoon:** SIKE BITCH YOU THINK

 **jungmo:** huh

 **sihoon:** dyou think my fucking son tells me n e thing  
**sihoon:** LOL no

 **hyeongjun:** see how sihoon-hyung uses memes  
**hyeongjun:** then theres jinhyuk-hyung who doesnt even know that existed

 **jinwoo:** two types of ppl

 **sihoon:** hEY dont compare me im from Metal Age not paleolithic ones,,

 **jinhyuk:** i never wanted Blood to stain my Hands  
**jinhyuk:** but ig it will now,, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 1000 HITS!!!!!!!!!! Ah, for a small writer like me, i am so thankful ;;;; ah i'm gonna cri!!!!
> 
> but n e WAYS,, its clarification timeeeee:::  
> \- the pepero kiss happened in the afternoon, on the students lobby thats why ppl had saw it (btw, its based on the pdx ep. 5 clip where theres dongpyo, hyeongjun, mingyu and someone that i still dk who but some says its jinhyuk so yeh, i'm not sure what were they eating then, but well yeah, dongpyo and hyeongjun kissed and hyeongjun seemed unbothered, i wonder if he did that w someone else uwu)  
> \- then second part is on the evening, 4AM. oh btw dongpyo and mingyu are still on the star5hip boys dorm and they sometimes shift beds but originally, dongpyo and hyeongjun are bedmates then mingyu and wonjin and they shuffle!!!!  
> \- also,,, the star5hip boys had a movie night and ends up watching a horror movie thats why hyeongjun is scaredt uwu  
> \- when they started tweeting its morning,,, and its weekends pls imagine it.  
> \- also u may be wondering why seungyeon is w the bnm boys, basically sihoon is whipped for seungyeon that is why!!!! "seungyeon is mine" :))) but i'm rather thinking if sihoonxhangyul or sihoonxseungyeon but i'll decide afterwards uwu... btw seongjun is a big troll and pls love him he deserves the love bcos hes a hamster uwu


	7. dumb means minhee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhee: but hey yall question  
> minhee: how do trees release h2o  
> minhee: do they hv mouth or what
> 
> hyunbin: Minhee, do you mean Oxygen? H2O is water.
> 
> minhee: OMG DO THEY SWEAT TOO

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (26)**

**seungyeon:** i just woke up from my sleep  
**seungyeon:** who the fucks  
**seungyeon:** where the fucks am i

 **jinhyuk:** you did a wht???  
**jinhyuk:** two days sleep???????

 **seungyeon:** you dont know the feeling of being a varsity and a stud council at the same time  
**seungyeon:** fuCkEr

 **minhee:** guys question pls

 **dongpyo:** can u pls stop????

 **seungwoo:** oh when did u came back dongpyo????

 **dongpyo:** since i was born balls  
**dongpyo:** ur a father and u dint kno  
**dongpyo:** i Expected better from u  
**dongpyo:** and this wht i Get??????????

 **jungmo:** ok geez chill  
**jungmo:** what has gotten into u

 **dongpyo:** eunsang existed and thats why

 **wonjin:** dont mind him  
**wonjin:** hes being an ass since their lq

 **dongpyo:** fuck u and ur cows  
**dongpyo:** stfu bitch

 **jinhyuk:** wtf is an lq

 **wonjin:** loVERS QUARREL  
**wonjin:** gosh paleolithic bitch

 **seungwoo:** language, misters.  
**seungwoo:** and pls hes older than u

 **wonjin:** paleolithic bitch hyung

 **jinhyuk:** they ask you how you are, and you just have to say that you're fine, when you're not really fine, but you just can't get into it because they would never understand

 **hyeongjun:** omg  
**hyeongjun:** IS THAT A VINE

 **wonjin:** yes  
**wonjin:** what now????  
**wonjin:** u blind???

 **hyeongjun:** I MEAN  
**hyeongjun:** jinhyuks !!!!!!!

 **wonjin:** huh  
**wonjin:** oH

 **jinhyuk:** aw thx ive been studying

 **wooseok:** oh so thats why  
**wooseok:** u dint attended the meeting :)

 **jinhyuk:** ah shit  
**jinhyuk:** here we go again

 **jungmo:** im in Tears,,,

 **minhee:** but hey yall question  
**minhee:** how do trees release h2o  
**minhee:** do they hv mouth or what

 **hyunbin:** Minhee, do you mean Oxygen? H2O is water.

 **minhee:** OMG DO THEY SWEAT TOO

 **jungmo:** at this point  
**jungmo:** im Giving Up on minhee  
**jungmo:** icb hes even my bf,,

 **wonjin:** WHAT  
**wonjin:** BOYFRIEND NUGU

 **minhee:** hyungggf !!!

 **jungmo:** *sweats nervously* haha  
**jungmo:** i forgot i have to water my cats

 **hyeongjun:** hyung we dont hv cats

 **jungmo:** GOTTA BLAST ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **hyeongjun:** oh speaking of cats  
**hyeongjun:** I KINDA HAVE FOUND A BOX OF CATS  
**hyeongjun:** IM BRINGING THEM HOME BUT IR STARTED RAINING AND I GOT NO UMBRELLAS

 **wonjin:** gosh why am i friends with dumbasses,,,

 **hyeongjun:** hyunggggg ( ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **wonjin:** no

 **hyeongjun:** ( ಥ﹏ಥ)  
**hyeongjun:** ( ╯︵╰)  
**hyeongjun:** ( ◡﹏◡)

 **byungchan:** *aggressive stares*

 **dongpyo:** thats the first time ive seen byungchan in this chat  
**dongpyo:** but *aggressive stares*

 **seungyeon:** *aggressive stares*  
**seungwoo:** *aggressive stares*

 **jinwoo:** *aggressive stares*

 **wonjin:** OKAY PPL  
**wonjin:** CALM DOWN IM NOT HERE TO BE EATEN BY YOU ALL  
**wonjin:** wru

 **hyeongjun:** uhmmm in front of J Café :3

 **dohyun:** i melted

 **yoojin:** im in Love

 **wooseok:** thERE U ARE THREE  
**wooseok:** WHERE HV U ALL BEEN :)

 **jinwoo:**  (⇀_⇀)

 **dohyun:**  (⇀_⇀)

 **yoojin:** OH look at the time  
**yoojin:** guys we need our cereals

 **jinhyuk:** ITS 5PM WHO EATS CEREALS AT 5 FUCKING PM

 **yoojin:** :P us

 **wooseok:** you know wht  
**wooseok:** im Coming Over

**< >**

**it's a Fact** @memehee  
butts have lungs

 **idk a minhee** @iamjujang  
@memehee no babe wtf

 **it's a Fact** @memehee  
@memehee @iamjujang THEY DO

 **idk a minhee** @iamjujang  
@memehee EXPLAIN TO ME HOW TF EVEN??¿¿?¿??¿¿¿

 **it's a Fact** @memehee  
@memehee @iamjujang HOW COULD THEY FUCKING BREATHE IF THEY DONT

 **it's a Fact** @memehee  
@memehee @iamjujang or in scientific terms,, FART

**< >**

**stan a.c.e for good grades** @sexy kim  
whos @memehee idk him can sum1 take their dog out of the school

**< >**

**welcome to Satan's Cult™ (26)**

**jungmo:** IM CRYING  
**jungmo:** BABY,,, pls

 **hyeongjun:** hyung no :( i cant just let them outside  
**hyeongjun:** its raining :(

 **jungmo:** honey were not allowed to bring pets in the dorm  
**jungmo:** we'll get punished

 **hyeongjun:** but hyung theyre just kittens ;;; they wont live with this weather

 **seungwoo:** whats going on????  
**seungwoo:** what happened????

 **jungmo:** sorry baby,,,  
**jungmo:** we cant afford you to hv demerits

 **hyeongjun:** i'll take full responsibilities for this  
**hyeongjun:** i jist csnt leave them :(  
**hyeongjun:** pls hyung :(

 **wonjin:** jungmo hyung  
**wonjin:** just let him take care of it

 **jungmo:** sig h s

 **minhee:** LMAO JUNGMOS KNOCKED DOWN

 **eunsang:** wow thats a first  
**eunsang:** i never seen wonjin calling sum1 a hyung  
**eunsang:** bcos of a certain sum1 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **wonjin:** uh no stfu  
**wonjin:** the kittens are cute thats it

 **hyunbin:** Okay then, Hyeongjun, we'll let you.  
**hyunbin:** But they should be caged, and you'll be responsible for them.

 **hyeongjun:** AH SO YOURE LETTIBG ME?????????

 **jungmo:** yes,,  
**jungmo:** but we will hv to hide them wnv the heads will check the dorms,, ok????

 **hyeongjun:** SIR YES SIR  
**hyeongjun:** hehehehehe

 **hyunbin:** I guess having two more in the family won't do anything bad.

 **hyeongjun:** but hyungs  
**hyeongjun:** thank you really

 **dongpyo:** [photo attachment]  
**dongpyo:** omgggg hes so happyyyy  
**dongpyo:** he even let me take a pic of him whiles hes smiling

 **byungchan:** oh no my heart wtd ><  
**byungchan:** everyone say uwu

 **wooseok:** uwu

 **seungyeon:** uwu

 **mingyu:** uwu

 **dongpyo:** uwu

 **jinhyuk:** uwu

 **jinwoo:** uwu

 **dohyun:** uwu

 **yoojin:** uwu

 **wooseok:** OI YOU THREE

 **jinwoo:** ah shit

 **seungwoo:** excuse me you little babboon  
**seungwoo:** u r not allowed to cuss

 **dohyun:** I SNORTED  
**dohyun:** BABBOON

 **jinwoo:** hyung how could 3:

 **yohan:** PLS GET THAT FUCKING ASS SNIFFING FACE OUT OF THIS HOLY CHAT  
**yohan:** I AM CRYING

 **jinwoo:** butt sniffing wtf

 **jungmo:** OH MY GODF

 **wooseok:** stop it u perv little shit  
**wooseok:** this three  
**wooseok:** i fucking thought ive walked into a cult

 **jinwoo:** you have learned well grasshopper  
**jinwoo:** but its time to eliminate u

 **dohyun:** *cracks knuckles*

 **yoojin:** *cracks neck*

 **jinwoo:** SHIT HE DIED

 **dongpyo:** DONT SAY IT

 **yohan:** NO BABY DONT

 **sejin:** PLS DONT SAY IT

 **junho:** oof

 **dongpyo:** im--  
**dongpyo:** in Tears

 **wonjin:** icb how mess this gc is

 **sejin:** im ngl n e more  
**sejin:** its a hellhole

 **wonjin:** icb we went from 13 to 27 ppl  
**wonjin:** like sup newbies were Superior

 **wooseok:** exc us e me honey????

 **byungchan:** ure excused

 **seungwoo:** how to make byungchan pop up in a gc  
**seungwoo:** 1) wooseok  
**seungwoo:** 2) talk abt hyeongjun

 **wooseok:** accurate imo

 **yubin:** speaking of newbies  
**yubin:** hows ur first month in school @hyeongjun

 **hyeongjun:** its actually fun  
**hyeongjun:** but schoolworks isnt

 **jinwoo:** mood that makes me depressed

 **seungyeon:** everyone feels the same

 **hyeongjun:** ive made a lot of friends  
**hyeongjun:** altho it gets a little too much bcos ppl are always crowding at me  
**hyeongjun:** hehe

 **minhee:** you couldve told us so we could sneak you away from those

 **hyeongjun:** i never wanted to bother you guyssss  
**hyeongjun:** issa little uncomfortable yeh  
**hyeongjun:** but its fine bcos i feel welcomed  
**hyeongjun:** plus i kinda became a member of some cult

 **wooseok:** LMFAO  
**wooseok:** WHY IS THIS EVEN THE CHAT NAME

_Wonjin changed the chat name to gay cult™._

**wonhyuk:** thats better than satans  
**wonhyuk:** except im straight

 **mingyu:** shall we do the original Plan™

 **minhee:** i sugges to do so,,

 **jinhyuk:** what plan,,  
**jinhyuk:** :/

 **jungmo:** basically  
**jungmo:** minhee suggested back then  
**jungmo:** to boil heteros

 **yubin:** what a good plan,,,

 **wonjun:** do i get to see him suffer

 **minhee:** yes my child,,

 **seungwoo:** you guys sometimes makes me concerned

 **hyunbin:** Do you mean “always”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do i even have to explain :(((( theyre a mess, im a mess, end of story!!!! jokes
> 
> theres nothing to clarify anymore since its a smol chap uwu uwu!!! i hope u all enjoyeddd


	8. confessions and make outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyeongjun: no were just friends
> 
> dohyun: AND KISSING??????????????
> 
> hyeongjun: soft Benefits  
> hyeongjun: BUT NEVERTHELESS THEY HV TO RESOLVE IT ALR BCOS IM GETTING A HEADACHE

**Private Chat**

**hyeongjun:** eunsangieee :(((  
**hyeongjun:** dongpyo wanted me to tell u that hes sorry  
**hyeongjun:** for whatever he has done :(((

 **eunsang:** tell him  
**eunsang:** i wont ever TALK to him

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**hyeongjun:** dongpyoooo  
**hyeongjun:** he told me that you shouldnt talk to him anymore

 **dongpyo:** can u pls tell him  
**dongpyo:** to stop being petty and actually rep to my chats  
**dongpyo:** IM GETTING ANGRY

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**hyeongjun:** eunsang-ah ;;;;;;;;;;  
**hyeongjun:** stop being petty and rep to my chats im getting angry - dongpyo

 **eunsang:** hes the one being petty here  
**eunsang:** i dont even want to be w him or sth

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**hyeongjun:** ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
**hyeongjun:** he said he dont want to be w u and ur the one whos being petty

 **dongpyo:** LOL WHAT  
**dongpyo:** do i look lik i WANNA be w him as well  
**dongpyo:** hE THOUGHT  
**dongpyo:** oh my god,, idek wht tf happened and im angry

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**eunsang:** TELL HIM THAT I WONT EVER TALK TO HIS ASS  
**eunsang:** EVEN IF HE BEGS FOR ME OR WHATSOEVER  
**eunsang:** HE CANT EVEN APOLOGIZE SINCERELY AND HE THINKS I COULD FORGIVE HIM W THAT  
**eunsang:** ICB THAT ASS

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**dongpyo:** IF HE DOESNT WANT TO TALK TO ME  
**dongpyo:** THEN DONT  
**dongpyo:** IM THE ONE HERE WHOS TRYING TO RESOLVE HIS PETTY PROBLEM

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**eunsang:** HES SO INSENSITIVE  
**eunsang:** I FUCKING HATE HIM

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**dongpyo:** I FUCKING HATE HIM

**< >**

**official baby line (6)**

**hyeongjun:** CAN THE TWO OF YOU  
**hyeongjun:** PLS STOP AND RESOLVE IT  
**hyeongjun:** THE BOTH OF U ARE BEING AN ASS  
**hyeongjun:** AND UR PRIDE IS ABOVE UR HEADS  
**hyeongjun:** IM GOING TO LOCK YOU UNTIL YOU FUCKING MADE UP

 **minhee:** oh wow,,  
**minhee:** that is the first time ive seen the Baby get mad lik that o:

 **dongpyo:** HYEONGJUN CAN U PLS NOW OPEN THE DOOR PLS

 **eunsang:** DONT LOCK ME WITH SUCH EVIL ASS  
**eunsang:** I FEEL SUFFOCATED WHEN IM W HIM

 **hyeongjun:** SHUT THE FUCK UP  
**hyeongjun:** MAKE UP AND FUCKING CUDDLE OR STH  
**hyeongjun:** YOULL STAY LOCKED UNTIL YOU KISS

 **dongpyo:** ugh no  
**dongpyo:** my lips would never taste such petty dick

 **hyeongjun:** shut :)

 **dongpyo:** zzzz

 **minhee:** ok but wht happened  
**minhee:** why is junnie huffing like that beside me,,

 **hyeongjun:** they both made me their messenger  
**hyeongjun:** its too tiring listening to them all day long  
**hyeongjun:** THEY BOTH CLEARLY LIKED EACH OTHER AND THEYRE JUST AN ASS NOT TO NOTICE IT

 **jinwoo:** i thought  
**jinwoo:** dongpyo likes hyeongjun???

 **hyeongjun:** no were just friends

 **dohyun:** AND KISSING??????????????

 **hyeongjun:** soft Benefits  
**hyeongjun:** BUT NEVERTHELESS THEY HV TO RESOLVE IT ALR BCOS IM GETTING A HEADACHE

 **minhee:** ok so wht do we do now

 **hyeongjun:** wait until we hear them  
**hyeongjun:** making out

 **jinwoo:** making out??????????

 **minhee:** im crying,,,  
**minhee:** who thought u that :((((((

 **hyeongjun:** YOHAN HYUNG (─‿‿─)

 **yoojin:** the mood swings  
**yoojin:** im Scared ene

**< >**

**gay cult™ (26)**

**wonjin:** why am i fucking locked up  
**wonjin:** outside my fucking room

 **seungwoo:** CAN YOU PLEASE WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE

 **yohan:** hyunggg,,  
**yohan:** i thought ur an angel :(((

 **seungwoo:** :(

 **hyeongjun:** im sorry but  
**hyeongjun:** our rooms not available

 **minhee:** should i explain,,

 **jungmo:** I CAN HEAR MOANS OMG 

 **hyeongjun:** oh good,,  
**hyeongjun:** theyre ok now

 **jungmo:** WHAt AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **minhee:** my fucking nut sacks ; fjLD;;AD:wdALsklw

 **yubin:** wtf even  
**yubin:** nut sacks

 **minhee:** thats a fucking typo  
**minhee:** eyes***

 **jungmo:** hunny- why

 **hyeongjun:** OH MYG OD  
**hyeongjun:** i opened the room to see them making out

 **jinhyuk:** hmmm whooo

 **hyeongjun:** @seungwoo @sihoon  
**hyeongjun:** UR SONS ARE FUCKING

 **byungchan:** SON WHO TAUGHT U THAT

 **hyeongjun:** yohan hyung (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ

 **yohan:** hyEONJGUn nO - 

 **seungwoo:** WTF HOW WHERE NOW WHAT OH MY GOD

 **sihoon:** im crying @eunsang  
**sihoon:** baby im proud of u

 **eunsang:** w-we dont

 **wooseok:** hon,,  
**wooseok:** you dont stutter in texts

 **hyeongjun:** ive seen it  
**hyeongjun:** with my two nut sacks

 **minhee:** ffs its a TYPO

 **wonjin:** IM  BAWLING MTY YEYES OTU  
**wonjin:** NUT SACKS

 **wonjun:** how tf do u even type nut sacks  
**wonjun:** from a "EYE" word omg

 **minhee:** :((((((( dont make fun of me :(((((((

 **hyunbin:** Aren't we supposed to be talking about Eunsang and Dongpyo.

 **dongpyo:** uh no,,  
**dongpyo:** next topic pls

 **eunsang:** sig h s

 **hyeongjun:** SO WHAT THE FUCK Y'ALL

 **wonjin:** what

 **byungchan:** o:

 **yohan:** OH SHT  
**yohan:** THATS MY CHILD

 **hyunbin:** Yohan, I'm banning you from every rights you have.  
**hyunbin:** How dare you influence my son like that?

 **yohan:** IM PROUD ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **seungwoo:** hyeongjun-ah,,,  
**seungwoo:** sweetie,,, were going to church

 **hyunbin:** I'm getting the holy water.

 **wonjin:** im a fucking demon  
**wonjin:** but pls,,, just leave him on church

 **hyeongjun:** did i do sth wrong??? :(  
**hyeongjun:** yohan hyung saifvlsjdlhalfah;;l

 **yohan:** HAHA look at the time  
**yohan:** hyeongjun-ah its time for our breakfast date HAHA  
**yohan:** ciao bitches

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**dongpyo:** i can hear ur sulking here  
**dongpyo:** why now rat

 **wonjin:** wow what a chingu  
**wonjin:** fuck u,,,

 **dongpyo:** k later ;)  
**dongpyo:** but y r u sulky asf  
**dongpyo:** can u stop pouting ur disgusting,,

 **wonjin:** HA FUCK u  
**wonjin:** im not sulking fucker jus go back cuddling ur boyf

 **dongpyo:** u fucking jealous???  
**dongpyo:** go get a fukin man then

 **wonjin:** i'd rather hv a boi  
**wonjin:** im Top

 **dongpyo:** ,,,,

 **wonjin:** u know doms  
**wonjin:** yohan hyung taught me  
**wonjin:** ha yohan the fucking ratatouille

 **dongpyo:** hmMmMmM do u mayhaps

 **wonjin:** wht????????????

 **dongpyo:** OMFG DUDE IS THIS TRUE

**< >**

**gay cult™ (26)**

**eunsang:** wonJIN HYUNG  
**eunsang:** pls spare my boyf,,,  
**eunsang:** hes a loud bitch but its cuddle time :((

 **wonjin:** uhmm no,,  
**wonjin:** wouldve been good if im Soft 4 u but no

 **hyeongjun:** whats going on??????

 **dongpyo:** wHAT ARE YOU ASHAMED OF FUCKER  
**dongpyo:** hes cute hes intelligent hes everything !!!!!!!!!!

 **wonjin:** IK BUT CAN U STFU  
**wonjin:** ITS JUST A SMALL CRUSH 

 **jungmo:** oh what a news,,,

 **minhee:** aint it supposed to be new bcos news is plural  
**minhee:** also why is plural aint plurals when it is plural

 **wooseok:** i uh wtf ha  
**wooseok:** im sorry minhee but where the fuck are your braincells

 **jungmo:** excUSE ME???????????  
**jungmo:** he aint got no braincells wtf kyle

 **wooseok:** why did i even asked,,,

 **jungmo:** but,,,  
**jungmo:** WONJIN AS IN THE DEVIL INCARNATE???????????? GOT HIMSELF A CRUSH???????????????

 **hyunbin:** I'm crying, please stop growing up.

 **minhee:** to whoever his crush is,,  
**minhee:** im sorry i cant protecc u :(((

 **wonjin:** STFU GUYS  
**wonjin:** ITS NOT EVEN BIG OF A DEAL I JUST LIKE HIM A LITTLE THATS ALL

 **dongpyo:** and that isj DO:SAD:aD:S:DkAJDLSad

 **wonjin:** not another word ratatouille

 **seungwoo:** THE RATS NAME AINT RATATOUILLE  
**seungwoo:** HE IS REMY PLS EDUCATE URSELVES

 **wonjin:** idfc

 **seungwoo:** ALSO NO VIOLENCE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD PLS

 **jinhyuk:** too late,,  
**jinhyuk:** thats long overdue

 **eunsang:** WONJIN STOP HURTING MY BOYF

 **sihoon:** maknaeeeeeee got himself a man before i could even

 **eunsang:** thats bcos ur not man enough  
**eunsang:** to confess ur cringey ass

 **sejin:** honey theres no man in this hellhole  
**sejin:** were all gay

 **wonhyuk:** i am a straight??????????

 **yohan:** ew wtf is that even

 **dongpyo:** ok but guys can we talk abt  
**dongpyo:** wonjins love for this cutiepie

 **jinwoo:** okay so its just us 3  
**jinwoo:** and eunsang but hes taken  
**jinwoo:** which cutiepie

 **dongpyo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jungmo:** can we pls not use that ever again  
**jungmo:** my eyes cant stand that

 **minhee:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**minhee:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**minhee:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**minhee:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**minhee:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**minhee:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jungmo:** how are you my fucking boyfriend  
**jungmo:** ure now on my Hit List

 **jinwoo:** what is a hit list

 **wonjin:** oh thats a "who to kill first" thing  
**wonjin:** like for example you all are on my Hit List

 **dongpyo:** wb me??????????  
**dongpyo:** bich

 **wonjin:** you're on my "murder without mercy list"

 **jinwoo:** how about us?????

 **wonjin:** u and the 04 liners  
**wonjin:** are on my "hit with care list"

 **hyeongjun:** me???????????????????????????????????

 **wonjin:** uhmmm,,,

 **dongpyo:** ur on hes  
**dongpyo:** "love list"

 **eunsang:** WONJIN NO NOT MY BOYF

 **wonjin:** noooooooo pls dont misunderstand  
**wonjin:** ure on my "hit with care list"

 **hyeongjun:** :(

 **wonjin:** uhmm,,,

 **hyeongjun:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **wonjin:** OKAY OKAY  
**wonjin:** ure shifted to "do not hit list"

 **minhee:** who are the others on your "do not hit list"

 **dongpyo:** thats just made for hyeongjun,,  
**dongpyo:** lovebirds

 **wonjin:** :)  
**wonjin:** get back here fool

 **wooseok:** can i get this wonjins love boys number

 **dongpyo:** imma send it to u  
**dongpyo:** pm :)))

**< >**

**kim wooseok  
**hiiiii :))))

 **+82*-***-***  
**uhmmm????????

hello ig,,,

who is dis :((

 **kim wooseok  
**what ur name

and ill tell u mine :)))

 **+82*-***-*****  
uhhhh song hyeongjun

freshman, 18

pls tell me urs so i could kno  
if ur dangerous or wht

**< >**

**gay cult™ (26)**

**wooseok:** *evil laughs*

 **dongpyo:** *evil laughs*

 **wonjin:** :)  
**wonjin:** the both of u wont see the sun tmr :)

 **seungwoo:** istg  
**seungwoo:** no killing in the household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ba s ic al ly hyeongjun is me wnv my friends are fighting :(((
> 
> theres nothing to clarify so yeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! im rly hoping that moon hyunbin could get the x revival :((( im so sad bcos star5hip,,,  
> oh btw eunsang and dongpyo are now in a rs uwu  
> and ppl (dongpyo) spreading the Word so yeahhhhhhhh i'm going to release one more chappppp~~~~


	9. a reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongpyo: can u stop smiling  
> dongpyo: ure freaking me OUT
> 
> wonjin: hehehe cant help dongpyooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyy so i got myself a new KEYBOARD uwu. and yes, i could update rather faster since i've got a new keyboard.  
> and YES ITS STILL WEDNESDAY, WHY CANT FRIDAY COME BY QUICKER LIKE I MISS SEEING MY BOYS. and i'm more than ready to be slayed by each and every groups there!!!
> 
> btw i hope you all enjoy this one uwu and yes!!! there will be a narration here :) tell me ur thoughts abt my writing!! leav some comments ily all ;)

**gay cult™ (26)**

**jinwoo:** whats the point of Living  
**jinwoo:** why do we hv to do sth that we really dont want  
**jinwoo:** why be alive if u cant do what u love

 **jinhyuk:** son,, wht happened  
**jinhyuk:** :(

 **jinwoo:** its just that  
**jinwoo:** life is hard,,

 **wooseok:** im crying ;;;;;;

 **dohyun:** guys dont mind him  
**dohyun:** hes just like that bcos weve got an assignment

 **seungwoo:** i am boutta giv u comforting words  
**seungwoo:** icb :\

 **jinwoo:** ITS HARD OKKK  
**jinwoo:** also i dont like assignments :(

 **hyeongjun:** should i help uuuu??????

 **jinwoo:** *side eyes*  
**jinwoo:** ah hyung,, hehe uhm i think i'd need to do mine alone :)))

 **dohyun:** UH LETS GO JINWOO LETS FINISH THIS ASSIGNMENT

 **jinwoo:** YEHEY

 **hyeongjun:** uhmm wht  
**hyeongjun:** o:

 **wonjin:** ok but GUYS  
**wonjin:** what u planning at the end of the week  
**wonjin:** do yall mayhaps wanna go out

 **jungmo:** i hv a clear sched :)

 **hyunbin:** No council duties, so I'm good.

 **wooseok:** :((((( i cant  
**wooseok:** club activities

 **jinhyuk:** u just wanna stay at home  
**jinhyuk:** to fuck w byungchan

 **wooseok:** eXcuSe mE  
**wooseok:** says the one who does it everyday

 **jinwoo:** PG PLS

 **dohyun:** IM TURNING BARNEY ON  
**dohyun:** IM CRYING

 **yoojin:** can we pls not talk bout it :((((

 **seungwoo:** sig hs ppl,,  
**seungwoo:** cant we be normal for a sec

 **sejin:** LOL u thought,,

 **yohan:** BTW  
**yohan:** ayyy mingu my brooo

 **hyeongjun:** mingu,,,

 **wonjin:** WTF BROOOO

 **yohan:** THATS A FUCKING TYPO  
**yohan:** okk but i heard junyoung hyung confessed to uuu

 **minhee:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **wonjun:** ohohoho so whaddaya think abt junyoung hyungggg  
**wonjun:** IM ACTLLY CRYINGGGG

 **mingyu:** oh i  
**mingyu:** kind of rejected him :(

 **hyeongjun:** whyyyyyyy

 **minhee:** u g h  
**minhee:** icb u havent gottwn over ur ex

 **hyeongjun:** EX?????  
**hyeongjun:** MINGU HYUNG GOT AN EX

 **jinwoo:** LMAO MINGU

 **yohan:** can we stop w my typo >:(

 **mingyu:** hey!!  
**mingyu:** it wasnt bcos i havent gotten over him,,

 **dohyun:** oh his tumblr ex?????

 **hyeongjun:** tumblr????

 **dongpyo:** i forgot his user,,,  
**dongpyo:** but LMAO icb i hv seen mango's cringey ass

 **mingyu:** GUYS PLS STOP MAKING FUN OF MY NAME :(((

 **yoojin:** LOLOL MANGO

 **hyeongjun:** i Never imagined that mango hyung would be in a relationship

 **mingyu:** IM NOT SINGLE FOREVER SHUT UP >:(

 **wooseok:** i Actually never had heard of tht  
**wooseok:** Tell Me™ biches

 **dongpyo:** thats back in 2016  
**dongpyo:** mingyu got his tumblr  
**dongpyo:** whats ur user again??????

 **mingyu:** kimchinator

 **minhee:** I NAMED HIM THAT :)))

 **mingyu:** im not even thankful dude

 **hyeongjun:** huh????  
**hyeongjun:** that sounds fam,,  
**hyeongjun:** but i cant rmbr,, i h8 my short term memory :(

 **dongpyo:** basically,,,  
**dongpyo:** he fell in lov w sum1 over the net  
**dongpyo:** and bitch didnt got the courage to meet up and they ended up breaking up after 6mos

 **minhee:** and mingyu hasnt gotten into any rs since then,,

 **mingyu:** bcos i aint a player,,

 **hyeongjun:** ah,,  
**hyeongjun:** YOU WERE MINGYU??????

 **mingyu:** uhm basically yes?  
**mingyu:** u dint kno my name??????

 **hyeongjun:** HYUNG  
**hyeongjun:** ITS ME  
**hyeongjun:** thegalactichj !!!!!

 **mingyu:** uhmmm

 **minhee:** OH SHIT

 **mingyu:** OH MY GOD

 **hyeongjun:** HIIIIIIIII

 **wonjin:** uhmmm,,,  
**wonjin:** what is going on

 **mingyu:** OKKK BUT WHY DID U LEAVE LIKE THAT

 **hyeongjun:** i was casted on starship ent :(((  
**hyeongjun:** and i had to del my acct,, when i came back i found out ure inactive for a year :(

 **dongpyo:** OOOOOOOOO

 **hyeongjuin:** but i left starship long ago,, i was better doing studies :)

 **mingyu:** so are we called off like that  
**mingyu:** do u perhaps want to hv a priv talk????

 **hyeongjun:** sureeee  
**hyeongjun:** come to my room,, ig we can talk alone here

 **jinwoo:** OH theyre exes

< ** >**

**Private Chat**

**wonjin:** oi

 **dongpyo:** what???

 **wonjin:** im :(

 **dongpyo:** uhhhh  
**dongpyo:** what  
**dongpyo:** is going on w u

 **wonjin:** I DONT KNOW  
**wonjin:** i just feel sad and insecure and hatred :/  
**wonjin:** i think im having a disease or sth

 **dongpyo:** explain further ado

 **wonjin:** im just,,  
**wonjin:** i really dont know why am i feeling this  
**wonjin:** istg that my feelings for that boy aint big or sth  
**wonjin:** but then,,, i really feel :((( envious??????  
**wonjin:** “wow i wish we couldve had sth like that too” kind of feeling  
**wonjin:** U GH IM FEELING SO FRUSTRATED RIGHT NOW WHY AM I FEELING THIS

 **dongpyo:** boi chill,, wru

 **wonjin:** im on a sofa :(  
**wonjin:** dongpyo???? i could hear them talking but i coulsnt distinguish  
**wonjin:** yo dude can u come here quick i feel like breaking donw

 **dongpyo:** bro wait  
**dongpyo:** omw

 **wonjin:** :(

< ** >**

hyeongjun and mingyu just stood there quietly, that would be the first time they have seen each other after years of friendship. they really hadn't had an idea like this, when hyeongjun suddenly deactivated his tumblr account, mingyu didn't had a choice but to move on. so he did, and there they are now, standing in front of each other.

“hi?” hyeongjun greeted trying to break the ice. he didn't really expected it to be like this, he and mingyu weren't close since his transfer, but they consider each other as friends but no more than that.

mingyu motioned them to sit on the bed, and they did, “i missed you” he muttered. hyeongjun gave him a scrunched smile before hugging the older.

“this feels really odd, like we haven't really met each other since, and now that we did” hyeongjun paused, chuckling, “it's too awkward.” they both laughed. mingyu's hands traveled to hyeongjun's head, patting it slowly.

“what should we supposed to talk about?” he asked, looking at the younger who's now cuddled in his arms as they are now lying comfortable on the bed they were sitting on awhile ago. hyeongjun shrugged before replying a, “about us?” hint of questioning that could be heard.

“i already told you about me getting casted, but hey, where did you go when i came back after a year?” he asked, eyebrow shooting up in the process.

“i was busy with twitter then,” mingyu answered. “hey, do you want to start again?” he asks, going on the main point of their conversation.

“uhm, what about you?” hyeongjun hums.

mingyu shook his head and hyeongjun nodded with the answer. “i, actually, don't feel the need. i feel like it'll be awkward for the group if we do so,” he explained.

“that's true, and besides, uhm. i like someone else now,” he smiled, face crunching at the thought of someone.

“then, we both agreed not to continue,” mingyu laughed after a short silence. “but i still had missed you, junnnn,” mingyu said, hugging the boy tightly.

“i do, too, minnnnnn,”

the both laughed at the sudden flashback of the nicknames they gave to each other back then. but truth be told, they still got a hint of regret and love behind their backs. yet they knew that they are better off as friends more than lovers.

**< >**

**gay cult™ (26)**

**wooseok:** WHYCANT I HEAE NOTHING  
**wooseok:** FFS WHY ARE HEY SO QUIET

 **jinhyuk:** NO MOANS AS WELL WTH

 **dongpyo:** ug h theyre not like u  
**dongpyo:** hyeongjuns innocent

 **jungmo:** y r u guys huddled uo there

 **wooseok:** SHUT UP MINHEE

 **minhee:** i didnt do anything??????

 **jungmo:** u breathed  
**jungmo:** ure not supp NO NO MINHEE IM JUST KIDDING BREATHE HONEY

 **minhee:** ok but instead of huddling up there for news  
**minhee:** cant we just break in?????

 **jinhyuk:** maybe theyre kissing

 **minhee:** uhm mm m no  
**minhee:** not that shit

 **jungmo:** im going in,,

 **wooseok:** WTF THATS NO FUN

 **seungwoo:** may i ask why :/

 **wooseok:** hyeongjuns sleeping on the left bed and mingyus on his phone on the right bed

< ** >**

**Private Chat**

**dongpyo:** can u stop smiling  
**dongpyo:** ure freaking me OUT

 **wonjin:** hehehe cant help dongpyooo

 **dongpyo:** i get it  
**dongpyo:** ur happy bcos nothing happened

 **wonjin:** also seems like  
**wonjin:** hyeongjun slept on my bed like it was a usual one  
**wonjin:** uwu

 **dongpyo:** thats so fucking SCARY


	10. blood, sweat and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongpyo: GUYS ITS 5AM  
> dongpyo: AND SATURDAY
> 
> wooseok: and youre supposed to rest  
> wooseok: whats ur point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii i'm only updating now bc i've been procrastinating a LOT the past weeks. its rainy season and you'd just wanna sleep and rest in cold like do u feel me???? btw pls leave sum comments, good ones or criticisms are ofc more than accepted uwu
> 
> follow me at my twt: @doonggoosoi

**gay cult™ (26)**

**minhee:** (1) question

 **wonjin:** no.  
**wonjin:** not another word kang minhee.

 **minhee:** I'M JUST GOING TO ASK FUCKER  
**minhee:** :(((

 **dongpyo:** the last time u asked us sth  
**dongpyo:** jungmo-hyung almost banged his head on the wall

 **minhee:** in my defense,,,  
**minhee:** it has Scientific Reasons

 **jinhyuk:** HOW DO BUTTS HAVE LUNGS HAVE SCIENTIFIC REASONS

 **minhee:** THEY BREATHE

 **jungmo:** ITS FART FFS  
**jungmo:** STOP IM CRYING

 **jinwoo:** butts have lungs?

 **wooseok:** DUDE  
**wooseok:** DONT TAINT MY INNOCENT SON LIKE THAT

 **minhee:** BUT ITS TRUE

 **seungwoo:** my eyes hurt  
**seungwoo:** too much capslock

 **wooseok:** you mean,,,  
**wooseok:** ur eyes hurts bc of ur bangs

 **dongpyo:** i agree

 **sihoon:** PETITION TO OPEN SEUNGWOOS FOREHEAD  
**sihoon:** pls sign

 **hyunbin:** That sounds so wrong.

 **minhee:** guys pls answer my question  
**minhee:** my life is on the line here fuckers

 **jungmo:** now i'm Concerned™

 **wonjin:** im not even n e more,,  
**wonjin:** its minhee he always does bad stuffs

 **minhee:** stfu rat  
**minhee:** [photo attachment]

 **seungwoo:** WHY IS THE PEELER GOT BLOOD

 **jungmo:** SHIT HYUNBIN FAITNED  
**jungmo:** WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU EVNE

 **minhee:** kitchen?????????  
**minhee:** [photo attachment]

 **mingyu:** im Panicking,,, y'all

 **byungchan:** OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR

 **hyunbin:** Kids, what did you even do with the peeler.

 **hyeongjun:** uhmmm sorry hyungs > >

 **wonjin:** whats going on  
**wonjin:** oh my god hyeongjun youre bleeding!!!!!!!!

 **minhee:** bitch i'm bleeding too  
**minhee:** AM I INVISIBLE TO U FUCKER

 **wonjin:** u died long ago

 **junho:** oof

 **wooseok:** I REALLY CANT  
**wooseok:** JUNHO POPPING UP TO OOF  
**wooseok:** MY BABY HYEONGJUN AND KANG MINHEE IS BLEEDING

 **hyeongjun:** in our defense  
**hyeongjun:** we thought it was for shaving,,,

 **wonjin:**...

 **byungchan:** I SAID OPEN THE DOOR  
**byungchan:** OR I'LL BREAK THIS DOWN

 **hyunbin:** No, hyung, please.  
**hyunbin:** Not another one.

 **mingyu:** hyeongjun is being carried by byungchan hyung rn  
**mingyu:** and jungmos just pulling minhee on his sleeves

 **junghwan:** kids,,  
**junghwan:** why did u even do that

 **dohyun:** im literally following them  
**dohyun:** and the bleeding on hyeongjuns chin and minhees right leg is too much

 **minhee:** bold of u its just my leg thats bleeding

 **wonjin:** uhm  
**wonjin:** did u shaved that 'part'

 **minhee:** mayhaps

 **seungwoo:** these boys  
**seungwoo:** im so Concerned™

 **mingyu:** sighs :(  
**mingyu:** im worried sick

 **hyunbin:** We've arrived on the clinic.  
**hyunbin:** Even Ms. Lee was shocked at them.

 **dongpyo:** @minhee @hyeongjun  
**dongpyo:** get well soon bubs

 **wonjin:** i hope ur scars will heal quickly

 **jinwoo:** HYUNGS PLS TAKE CARE

 **yoojin:** be careful next time ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 **byungchan:** the two is currently getting bandaged up  
**byungchan:** so they wouldnt be able to read your msgs yet

 **mingyu:** tell them to get well soon :(

 **hyunbin:** Will do.

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**hyeongjun:** minhee????  
**hyeongjun:** are you resting??

 **minhee:** hi junnieeee  
**minhee:** why??

 **hyeongjun:** i just want to apologize :(  
**hyeongjun:** its my fault that you got scarred  
**hyeongjun:** i shouldnt have proposed the idea  
**hyeongjun:** i shouldve asked the others before doing it :(  
**hyeongjun:** im sorry its my fault really

 **minhee:** hey bub its okay lol  
**minhee:** we just didnt know whats that for  
**minhee:** and it looked a lot like a razor and we just mistook it  
**minhee:** its no ones fault

 **hyeongjun:** thank you :(

 **minhee:** eh dont be sad anm baby  
**minhee:** i would really want to cuddle you but i was forbidden to move 

 **hyeongjun:** lets cuddle once our blisters gets healed

 **minhee:** promise me that okaaaay?????????

 **hyeongjun:** ofc!!!  
**hyeongjun:** i would love to :3

 **minhee:** its getting Late bub  
**minhee:** lets rest so these could heal~

 **hyeongjun:** goodnight minheeeeee

 **minhee:** goodnight love

**< >**

**gay cult™ (26)**

**dongpyo:** GUYS ITS 5AM  
**dongpyo:** AND SATURDAY

 **wooseok:** and youre supposed to rest  
**wooseok:** whats ur point

 **dongpyo:** UGH HEADCOUNT 1

 **dohyun:** 2

 **jinwoo:** 3 uwu

 **jinhyuk:** hey minors its past bedtime  
**jinhyuk:** 4

 **jinwoo:** SEUNGWOO HYUNG GAVE US PERMISSION DAD

 **seungwoo:** its weekends anyway  
**seungwoo:** lets just enjoy the last weekend before hell week  
**seungwoo:** 5

 **hyunbin:** I agree.  
**hyunbin:** 6

 **hyeongjun:** 7  
**hyeongjun:** also wonjin hyung muted the chat bc hes busy playing and hes 8

 **sihoon:** i mean,,  
**sihoon:** the boys are online  
**sihoon:** basically,, were all online

 **dongpyo:** 25 ppl ig

 **yoojin:** u forgot one???????

 **dongpyo:** seungyoun is busy sleeping  
**dongpyo:** hes the one whos always sleeping whats the point

 **sihoon:** thats actually true

 **minhee:** okay but  
**minhee:** why did u revived this gc

 **dongpyo:** LETS DO ROLEPLAYING

 **seungwoo:**???

 **jinwoo:** ofc grandpa hyungs dont kno  
**jinwoo:** its basically what its called, roleplaying someone

 **jinhyuk:** excuse me,,  
**jinhyuk:** im just 23 son

 **yubin:** what kind of roleplay are we going to do tho

 **dongpyo:** lets roleplay animals!!!!

 **wonjin:** if were gonna talk abt animals  
**wonjin:** hyeongjun would be a CHOCO POODLE!!!!!!

 **hyeongjun:** why am i even a choco poodle >3<

 **wonjin:** you speak of choopoo  
**wonjin:** woof woof

 **hyeongjun:** i dont !!!!

 **wonjin:** aigoo  
**wonjin:** so cute hehe

 **dongpyo:** *s co cf fs*

 **wonjin:** oh shit  
 **wonjin:** *sweats nervously* 

 **wooseok:** sweet young love  
 **wooseok:** i was once young

 **dohyun:** ew ancient

 **wooseok:** fuck u im just 23

 **seungwoo:** wooseok, language

 **wooseok:** oops fuck it  
 **wooseok:** sorry

 **jinhyuk:** ig we need to teach this boi  
 **jinhyuk:** a lesson so he couldnt fucking curse anm

 **seungwoo:** baby you also need one

 **yohan:** BABY WTF klkladskjdklas :SAD:LK

 **wooseok:** OMG ARE YOU TWO  
 **wooseok:** OFFICIAL???????????

 **jinhyuk:** uhmmm

 **seungwoo:** no  
 **seungwoo:**???????

 **minhee:** GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN SNAPPING  
 **minhee:** MY QUEEN SNAPPED

 **sejin:** IKR CHUNGHA IS MY QUEEN UGHHHHH

 **dohyun:** snAPPIN SNAPPIN

 **dongpyo:** lol but hv u heard birthday???

 **yohan:** oh????  
 **yohan:** whos got birthday??? are we celebrating owo

 **wonjin:** uhmmm what

 **yohan:** what????

 **hyeongjun:** OOPS YOURE NOT INVITED

 **yohan:** UHM EXCUSE ME LITTLE KID  
 **yohan:** WHY AM I NOT INVITED?????

 **dongpyo:** EVERYDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY

 **yohan:** since when????  
 **yohan:** wtf is going on here even

 **seungwoo:** son,,,  
 **seungwoo:** i didnt give birth to u for this wth

 **yohan:** WHY 

 **wonjin:** what a fucking uncultured swine  
 **wonjin:** gtfo of here ur not invited boo

 **junho:** im so not your boyf anymore

 **sejin:** s a m e  
 **sejin:** gotta abandon u bye fuccer

 **yohan:** WTH WHY WHAT WHERE WHEN HOW

 **jinwoo:** hyung?????????   
**jinwoo:** somi, the god, debut song???????   
**jinwoo:** BIRTHDAY????

 **yohan:** uhm who

_Hyeongjun removed Yohan from the chat._

**hyeongjun:**  we dont need no uncultured ppl

 **wonjin:** SHIT  
 **wonjin:** thats my boy TT

 **dongpyo:** uhm  
 **dongpyo:** wonjin be praising hyeongjun like he didn't hated hyeongjun back then  
 **dongpyo: p a r k o u r**

 **wonjin:** uhmm????? pls dont bring back old times  
 **wonjin:** past is past stupid

 **hyeongjun:** did u really hate me hyung????????

 **wonjin:** i didnt :((

 **hyeongjun:** so did u liked me???

 **junho:** oof  
 **junho:** sorry i just had to say it

 **dongpyo:** i love panicked wonjin

 **byungchan:** MY SONS GROWING UP  
 **byungchan:** baby im on Tears

 **wooseok:** hush hon,, i know

 **jinwoo:** :c

 **dohyun:** :v  
 **dohyun:** jfc

 **mingyu:** hmm

**< >**

**Private Chat**

**dongpyo:** just how much boys  
 **dongpyo:** did u fetched???? LMAO

 **hyeongjun:** wym pyopyooo

 **dongpyo:** nothing :))  
 **dongpyo:** ur just cute :))

 **hyeongjun:** babe im Scared

 **dongpyo:** ILY HYEONGJUNNNN  
 **dongpyo:** pls dont tell dohyun jinwoo mingyu and wonjin but ilysm ♡♡♡

 **hyeongjun:** why would i tell them????  
 **hyeongjun:** ilyt ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**< >**

**gay cult™ (26)**

**minhee:** arent we supposed to have roleplays?????????????  
 **minhee:** omg is everyone asleep  
 **minhee:** ew weak peeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry if some ppl didn't appeared, i'm having a hard time in distribution since theres 26 ppl (and more to be added). i hope u enjoyed although my crack meter literally went from 25 to 0 throughout writing this ono


End file.
